


30 Day NSFW Challenge

by valeforwings



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-07
Updated: 2014-10-15
Packaged: 2018-02-03 19:41:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 23,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1755433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valeforwings/pseuds/valeforwings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>30-day NSFW challenge found on tumblr, with SeiMako!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cuddles (naked)

"G'morning." Seijuurou mumbled, draping his arm over Makoto's side.

  
"Morning." The youngest eased back against Seijuurou and held back a yawn.

  
The couple was in Makoto's bedroom, the sunlight peeking in through the curtains. Seijuurou had gotten the permission to be off-campus so he and Makoto could go on a date and afterwards go back to Makoto's where the night could continue. Once they had put the twins to bed after countless rounds of video games and the swimmers were left alone, Seijuurou had casually put his arm around Makoto, leaning over and blowing on Makoto's neck which made the brunette shiver. Of course, one thing lead to another, teenage boys and hormones and all, it ended with very satisfied orgasms from both boys with Makoto riding on top. Which lead to another round in the shower before bed and afterwards with not bothering to put on boxers, shorts or pajamas, Makoto and Seijuurou fell asleep almost instantaneously with the oldest's arms wrapped around Makoto.  
Seijuurou trailed his hand up and down Makoto's side, placing light kisses on the brunette's shoulder. The Samezuka captain was still groggy from sleep, but waking up naked next to his equally naked boyfriend was one of his favorite things. He pressed himself closer, hand creeping down to cup Makoto's ass, earning a low moan from Makoto's throat.

  
"Well good morning to something else, too." Makoto laughed, feeling Seijuurou's hardening length press up against him. "For once I thought that we were actually going to cuddle."

  
"I can't help it, you're just irresistable. Especially in the mornings when you're sleepy and your hair is all messed up and you look so cute..." Seijuurou's hand moved from Makoto's behind to his front, palming Makoto's own growing erection. "And it seems like I'm not the only one. Besides, there's always time to cuddle afterwards, babe."

  
Makoto blushed, nuzzling the side of Seijuurou's face with his own and let out a shaky breath. "Of course not, when you're right here and your big, warm, and wonderful hands..."

  
"Mmm, I would do this every morning if I could." He mumbled into Makoto's shoulder, tilting his head to peck Makoto's cheek as he gave his length a slight squeeze, making the brunette gasp. "Wouldn't it be nice to just be able to do this every morning, maybe sometime in the afternoon and then before bed?"

  
"That's because I have a hormonal mess for a boyfriend." Makoto laughed.

  
"Says the boy who lasted twice as long as I did last night and then was the first one to get hard again later. Besides, you like it." A red eyebrow was raised in question as Seijuurou rocked his hips, pressing his length inbetween Makoto's cheeks. "And what was that you said when you were on the brink of getting off? ' _I want to ride your huge dick all night and all day tomorrow'_?" Seijuurou gripped Makoto's waist, rolling over so that he was now on his back and Makoto's chest was touching his, and mischevious gold was staring into embarassed green. "Hmmm? I'm pretty sure that's what you said."

  
"M-maybe, but..." Makoto's breath hitched when he felt Seijuurou shift, straining to reach over to get their almost empty bottle of lube to open it (making the mental note to go out and get more the next time he went out), and coat his length with a generous amount. Tossing the bottle in the general direction of where it came from, Makoto bit his lip, feeling the tip of the redhead's wet erection pressing against his entrance and prodding very slightly. " _O-oh_ ~..."

  
"It's okay, if you're still tired, let me do all the work..." With more adjustments Makoto was comfortably resting ontop of Seijuurou, legs spread and tightened around his boyfriend's sides and arms hooked under Seijuurou's as the redhead's own hands were rubbing comforting circles against Makoto's hips. "You want to?"

  
Makoto nodded against Seijuurou's chest, biting his lip harder when Seijuurou pushed his hips forward slowly and pushed Makoto's hips down at the same time, holding back a moan when he felt himself being filled. Without actual preperation aside from being overly stretched hours before, Makoto winced, burying his face in Seijuurou's chest as a dull pain filled his nerves. He pushed back, trying anything to make it better for him, and was so lost in trying to block it out that Seijuurou's sudden voice took him off guard.

  
"Are...you really okay?" The redhead ran a hand through his hair and stopped the rocking motion with his hips, feeling Makoto's uneven puffs of breath on his skin. "Mako?"

  
"I-I'm fine. Just...not used to the feeling, yet." Makoto tilted his head to the side, staring at Seijuurou through his bangs. "You just have to-" Makoto shifted himself, pressing back against Seijuurou so that his boyfriend was now fully deep inside of him and both boys groaned. " _Move._ "

  
Seijuurou didn't need to be told twice in regards to sex, sex with _Makoto_ , and brought his hands back down to Makoto's hips to take control of the movement. Makoto was right, once Seijuurou had started to move, slowly, it got better and he could feel Makoto gradually loosen. Soft moans started spilling past his lips as Seijuurou gently made his way in and out with not wanting to hurt the brunette even further, and once Makoto had made a sharp gasp and felt his toes curl against his ankles and press against that bundle of nerves, he knew that Makoto was going to become undone within moments.

  
Gripping onto broad shoulders, Makoto let his eyes flutter shut as Seijuurou had picked up the speed just a bit; a steady rhythm that was just right, enough to still make Makoto see spots of white when Seijuurou pressed against his prostate just right. He knew he was close, his dick being between him and Seijuurou's stomach and rubbed as Seijuurou's thrusts pushed him forward slightly, the friction slowly driving him to the brink of release. The sounds were getting to the brunette's head as well as Seijuurou's. While imagery was nice, sounds are what tie the scene together: breathing and pleasured moans, skin against skin, the squelch of Seijuurou pressing back into a trembling Makoto was all too much for the redhead to drive him to the brink of the edge. Picking up on the irregular gasp that Makoto noted as Seijuurou was going to come, his hands went to cup Seijuurou's flushed cheeks, bringing their mouths together in a sloppy kiss, both moaning against each other as their tongues slid and explored the familiar partner.

  
"Mako-" Seijuurou groaned against Makoto, fingers digging into Makoto's hips that he was sure going to leave fresh bruises, he buried himself as deep as he could into Makoto, holding the squirming bruntette in place as he came. " _Mako_..."

  
Makoto's thighs trembled, rocking his hips to gain his own release as he felt Seijuurou's pulsing cock fill him. He pressed his face into the crook of Seijuurou's neck, biting down on tan skin (surprising the redhead and making him jolt in surprise at the action) and with one final rock of his hips, Makoto came, his seed making a sticky pool against his own stomach and Seijuurou's, some leaking down the Samezuka captain's side. They were still for a moment, coming down from their orgasm high as their breathing was almost in sync, until Seijuurou was the first one to speak.

  
"You okay?"

  
"Mhmm..." Makoto lazily kissed the spot where he had bitten Seijuurou, relaxing when the oldest's fingers traced patterns along his spine. "Wonderful."

  
"D'you think you can manage to roll out of bed so we can get cleaned up?"

  
"Maybe..." Green eyes fluttered shut and Makoto gave a content sigh. "I'd rather just stay here and cuddle..."

  
"I'd be all for that, but there's cum on both of us and you're leaking, so..." Seijuurou had pulled his now-flaccid length out, a trail of cum following and running down Makoto's thigh. "Compromise? I carry you to the shower, and then we can cuddle after once we're all nice and clean, alright? We'll have time before we have to get up and actually do things for the day and I'll make you breakfast."

  
Another groan in response from Makoto and Seijuurou laughed, kissing the top of Makoto's head.

  
"Fine, just five more minutes, okay?"


	2. Kiss (naked)

Just like any other couple, there were different kinds of kisses.

There were the simple pecks, either on the lips, cheek, forehead or hand, that showed affection and made either boy blush when it happened. Seijuurou knew that Makoto most of the time wasn't one for public affection (which is why the redhead would mainly kiss Makoto's cheek and hand) and would save their kisses when they knew they were alone or when the two were parting ways after a weekend together, joint practice, or date.

Seijuurou knew that either way, if he was gentle or slightly rough with his kisses, it made Makoto's heart flutter and flop.The way that Makoto moved in sync with the redhead, pressing close to Seijuurou with his hands loosely placed on his upper arms allowed the oldest to take control. When he was slightly rougher, with wild tongues and teeth clacking together, hands gripping anything that they could find, blood rushing and chests heaving. And on the occasion that Makoto was the one who took control of the kissing, Seijuurou didn't complain one bit to see his boyfriend in charge in and out of the bedroom.

Of course when things got going during sex, kisses would expand to everywhere. They each had their own spots that they liked to kiss and leave hickies against aside from the neck and collarbone (Makoto's was a spot near his ear and Seijuurou's was his hips), but because of swimming and being uncovered, leaving marks in obvious places was rare.

_"Oooh, Mako got busy with Mikoshiba!" Nagisa had giggled, seeing the bruise on the back of Makoto's neck, near his hairline, when they were changing for swim practice._

Luckily then, Nagisa didn't see Makoto change into or out of his swimsuit, or else he would have seen similar bruises on his thighs and lower hips.But there was the one thing that Makoto and Seijuurou enjoyed the most, and that was the simple act of kissing without any clothes on, it being before sex, during, or after.

Makoto was pressed against his bed, Seijuurou leaning over him and mouths pressed together. The brunette moaned into Seijuurou's open mouth, bare chests touching and hips rocking. They had discarded their clothes over the course of entering Makoto's room with having the house to themselves until his mother and siblings came back from running errands, making sure to pick each garment off of the floor as they went. Once the fabric had been discarded, the couple immediately went to Makoto's bed, Seijuurou's hands on Makoto's sides and Makoto with his arms loose around Seijuurou's neck.

They would stay like that for moments that seemed like hours, lips moving and devouring any moans or groans that would escape from either of their throats, just simply enjoying being so close in an intimate setting. Makoto would typically be the one to break away first, face as red as Seijuurou's hair, his leaking erection pressed firmly against Seijuurou's thigh and one look into his hazed green eyes, the oldest knew that his boyfriend was close.

Seijuurou smiled, re-positioning his hips and sneaking a hand between them both while the other kept him steady, grasping both his own and Makoto's erections in his hand. Makoto gasped and threw his head back, fingers digging into Seijuurou's shoulders as the redhead moved his hand. He moved his head down, lips ghosting across Makoto's neck and while he knew that he shouldn't, Seijuurou threw reason out the window and bit down against Makoto's skin, fully focused on the motion of his hand and trying to make an obvious hickie, the breathy protests of ' _everyone'll see at practice_ -' to the pleads of ' _yes please_ '.

Kissing the already darkened spot and giving it another deep bite making Makoto shake, he began trailing up his neck to his jaw and adding faint marks along a vein, reaching up to nip at his bottom lip and to stare into half-lidded bright green. "You gonna come, babe?"

As Seijuurou placed more kisses against his skin, Makoto eagerly shook his head, fingers tangling in Seijuurou's hair and tugged at an attempt to bring his mouth back to his. He cried out as Seijuurou ran a thumb over his leaking head, teasing the slit and pressing against it with his own. Seijuurou was close as well, feeling the pleasurable pressure building in the bottom of his stomach and the sight and sounds coming from his boyfriend, his Makoto, were only fueling his orgasm. Makoto fisted the back of Seijuurou's head, lips crashing together and the brunette cried against the redhead's open mouth as he came; back arching and thighs trembling, and if Seijuurou didn't have himself braced down he would have fallen off the bed.

A few quick pumps later and mouth still attached with Makoto's, Seijuurou came with a low groan, his come mixing with Makoto's on the backstrokers stomach, breathing heavily and gently pecking Makoto's lips.

"Love you." Seijuurou smiled, kissing Makoto's forehead.


	3. First Time

"Hey, do you ever top Seijuurou?"

The question that Rin asked made both Makoto turn bright red and Seijuurou almost choke on his drink.

Rin crossed his arms, eyebrow raised. "I know for a fact you two have already had sex of course, and would figure that you would...well, switch it around a bit."

While Rin was right, the couple had started being closely intimate months ago, but the topic of Seijuurou being on the recieving end wasn't spoken of. To be fair, Makoto had imagined it a few times, and Seijuurou once before when he was overhearing some of his classmates talk, but the swimming captains had never thought of actually switching roles for once until Rin had brought it up. Seijuurou wasn't against the idea, at that. As many times as he and Makoto had sex, trying new things once in awhile to keep things interesting, but the brunette to take a turn in Makoto's position was never put to motion.

And the thoughts didn't stop there, until Makoto was the one to take action.

Makoto and Seijuurou were together in Seijuurou's dorm room, shirts discarded and mouths pressed together. Seijuurou's hands were roaming over Makoto's bare back, feeling the firm muscle underneath skin and rocking his hips upwards.

"S-Sei?" Makoto pulled away from Seijuurou, hands resting on the redhead's shoulders and shyly bit his lip.

The redhead pulled his hand up, brushing Makoto's bangs from his green eyes. "Yeah, Mako?"

"Do you...remember what Rin had said? About you-"

"Bottoming? Of course I remember." Seijuurou felt his cheeks warm up. "How could I forget when he brought it up so easily?"

"Well I was just...thinking...if we could, I mean, if you were wanting to..."

Seijuurou smiled, pressing his lips to Makoto's forehead. "I'm okay with it if you want to do it. You know where the stuff is, go get it."

Nodding and prying himself away from Seijuurou, Makoto first took off his boxers (earning a whistle from Seijuurou) and opened Seijuurou's bottom desk drawer to retrieve their bottle of lube and a condom from  Makoto's swimming bag. Turning around to face the bed again, Makoto's face heated up once he saw Seijuurou equally naked as he was, body at an angle and legs spread already for Makoto, and an almost shy grin.

"Are you sure you're gonna be...comfortable?" Makoto hesitated with opening the bottle of lube, staring into golden eyes.

Seijuurou simply shrugged and gave a reasurring smile to his boyfriend. "It'll be fine, Mako."

Makoto bit his lip, nudging Seijuurou's legs apart a bit further and coated a single finger with the cold gel. He took a deep breath, placing a hand on Seijuurou's inner thigh as his other lowered past the redhead's sac, circling the slicked finger around his opening, making Seijuurou gasp and flinch.

"It's cold, sorry." Makoto smiled, rubbing Seijuurou's thigh. "I thought that this was the bottle that we had that warmed up."

"'s fine..." Closing his eyes and resting back against his pillow, Seijuurou let out a hiss as Makoto slowly pressed his finger inside. "F-fine..."

Toes curled as Makoto pressed the digit in further, trying to not hurt Seijuurou or push his limits. He peeked an eye open, looking at Makoto's focused and flushed face and the youngest glanced up, gold meeting green for a slight moment before his attention going back to Seijuurou's ass, reaching over for the bottle of lube to slick up another finger.

"D'you think you can take another, Sei?" Makoto's middle finger rested against the ring of muscle.

"You don't have to ask me..." Red eyebrows furrowed together, frowning at the brunette. "I'm fine."

Makoto smiled and nudged Seijuurou's knee. "I'm only asking because you usually ask me, sweetheart." He leaned forward to press his lips to Seijuurou's knee as he slipped in the second finger, whispering calming words into the skin as he heard a choked-off whine slip from the redhead's lips. "I don't want to hurt you."

Seijuurou shifted his hips, trying to get used to the feeling of Makoto's fingers stretching his insides, thinking that within moments that Makoto's cock would replace those fingers. A moan came through Seijuurou's throat, hands reaching up to grab at the pillow that his head was resting on, knowing that Makoto was feeling for that spot to make him see stars.

And then Makoto did find it.

Seijuurou's back arched, eyes widening and gripping the plush pillow as a string of breathless words went from whispers to very audible, seeing spots of white and jolts of pleasure rolling down his spine as his thighs trembled.

* * *

 

At first, when Makoto's condom-covered erection pressed inside, Seijuurou clawed both at the sheets and Makoto's skin, eyes clenched shut as both he and Makoto tried to get used to the feeling. Makoto's hands rubbed Seijuurou's hips as he buried himself to the hilt, grunting as his boyfriend continue to tighten around him.

"You okay?" Makoto grunted, watching Seijuurou as he slowly moved himself in and out.  Nodding and choking back a moan, Seijuurou opened his eyes to meet Makoto's. The brunette smiled at him, moving his hand to rest on top of the trembling redhead, fingers lacing together. "D'you think I can...move...?"

"Y-yeah..." Seijuurou squeezed Makoto's hand.

Makoto shifted, inhaling sharply as he moved his hips, slowly beginning to thrust in and out and seeing Seijuurou's toes curl from the corner of his eye. He made sure to glance up at Seijuurou's face, watching his expressions to make sure that he wasn't in pain. The Samezuka captain pushed back against Makoto, mouth parted open and head rolled back to the side, keeping his grip on Makoto's warm hand. His breathing quickened as Makoto did, the feeling of being filled by his boyfriend, his lover, inside him and moaning, was something that he could picture but never truly imagine until this moment.

"M-Mako..." He gasped, his long legs wrapping around Makoto's waist. "You can move y-you know."

The youngest leaned forward, unlacing their hand to push back the sweaty strands of red bangs back to kiss Seijuurou's forehead before rolling his hips with a groan, feeling Seijuurou exhale against his neck and his large hands squeezing at his hips. Makoto placed kisses along Seijuurou's exposed skin, hands creeping up Seijuurou's tanktop to outline his muscles and tweak his hardened nipples which made the redhead gasp and twitch in response. The brunette could feel Seijuurou's straining erection press up against his abdomen, throbbing and leaking sticky pre-come, more smearing on his stomach as he continued to thrust forward.

Seijuurou's eyes went wide as Makoto's tip pressed right against his prostate, making his thighs tremble and choke on his moan, arching against the brunette. He could feel Makoto bite at his neck, a low groan muffled by the tan skin, still thrusting and unraveling him bit by bit with every nibble, kiss, rub, moan, and hit against his swelling gland.

"F-fuck, Makoto..." Seijuurou's head tilted back and sweat rolled down his face, hands clinging to Makoto's shoulders, muttering his lover's name and jumbled words of pleasure and praise, feeling the knot in his stomach tighten. " _Mako_ -"

Makoto knew by Seijuurou's tone that his boyfriend was close and picked up the pace of his hips, fingers pressing so hard into Seijuurou's sides that were sure to leave bruises in a few hours. This feeling was different for the both of them with their sexual roles reversed and Makoto was surprised that he and Seijuurou had lasted this long because of the new experience and pleasure. A bite against a darkening hickey with a final press against his prostate made Seijuurou see stars, and with a cry and watering eyes the Samezuka captain came, body trembling.

He lay there, eyes half-lidded and chest heaving, only taking Makoto a few more thrusts to come as well, the brunette riding out his orgasm as he filled the condom. Makoto waited a few moments, lightly kissing the hickeys he had made in apology earning a low and tired hum from Seijuurou.

"Good?" Makoto smiled, pressing his forehead against Seijuurou's.

"Good. D-damn good." The redhead pursed his lips, lazily kissing Makoto's nose and earning a laugh from his boyfriend. "Is...not being able to feel your legs normal?"

"Pretty normal, yeah."

Seijuurou wrapped his arms around Makoto, holding the Iwatobi captain close and sighed happily. "Naptime?"

"After we get cleaned up, okay?" Seijuurou groaned when Makoto untangled himself from Seijuurou, pulling himself out of his spent and exhausted boyfriend. "Mmm, hey Sei?"

"Yeah?"

"You look really cute under me."

Makoto only laughed as Seijuurou pressed a pillow against his face.


	4. Masturbation

Joint practice days were Seijuurou's favorite days.

Even though he still had to keep track of his own team and still go through the scheduled practice, it meant that he could see Makoto. He would watch the Iwatobi captain in and out of the water (and it was recently that he stopped denying that he did that because Makoto and everyone else knew about the redhead's lingering eyes), having to be re-focused by his teammates if his mind, and eyes, started to wander.

And oh, how his mind would wander.

Seijuurou's swimsuit left really nothing to the imagination, everything exposed to the eye and it didn't leave him embarassed. He was told he had a great body, and he accepted it. But when it came to Makoto, and his swimsuit that would cover his entire legs and shape them, Seijuurou couldn't help but stare.

_"But I like how you look in your swimsuit." Makoto would say, face a light pink. "You really show off your muscles and body and I really, really like it."_

_"Does that mean you've been staring, Tachibana?" Seijuurou grinned and raised an eyebrow, making the light pink turn red. "Staring at me~?"_

_"I-it's not like you don't stare at me all the time!"_

_"Oh that's true. But how can I help myself when you look so damn good?"_

Staring lead to thinking, thinking lead to fantasizing, and fantasizing lead to a hardening erection in mere minutes.

After a joint practice and the redhead was left alone (he and Makoto would have typically gone out to do something but the brunette had to go back home to take care of his siblings, having to leave with a hurried hug and kiss), arms crossed and sitting on a bench in the locker rooms. Minutes had passed since the last swim club member had finished changing and left, and with his captain duties all he had to do was simply change, lock up and head back to his room.

That is, until he took care of his...problem.

"Dammit, Mako and his tight legskin and his great everything..." He mumbled, eyes closed and picturing how the black and green accented material hugged his features just right, from his calves, up to his thighs, and finally his ass and crotch that he had stared at not too long ago. "Dammit..."

A hand slipped down, legs parting, resting on his speedo-covered erection as the thoughts continued.

_The arch of Makoto's back when he dove into the water, like how it would arch when I thrust into him..._

Seijuurou tilted his head back, mouth parting open as his hand wrapped around his shaft.

_The way his ass looks, always perfect, in his swimsuit or uniform slacks, or just in his boxers or bare..._

He ran a thumb over his reddened head, a low groan rumbling in his throat. The images of Makoto flooded his mind, wishing that the brunette was here with him to aid with kisses and a helping hand. His toes curled into the cold floor, quickening the movement of his hand and bit his bottom lip, feeling pre-come drip onto his fingers.

_His green eyes that would look all too innocent but filled with lust while we're being intimate..._

Seijuurou could feel the knot in his stomach tighten as he thought of Makoto and bit his lip hard enough to almost draw blood as the pace of his hand increased, how his face would be flushed and green eyes bright as Seijuurou would tease and please him, unwraveling because of his touch. Imagining the sounds coming from Makoto were almost enough to get him off on its own, how the brunette would go from trying to hold back his cries of pleasure to letting it all out once he was overcome with the sensation of his close orgasm.

_"Sei, there...harder Sei!"_

_"You make me feel so good, Seijuurou..."_

_"You're so b-big...!"_

Gripping the edge of the bench, gritting his teeth and muttering "Mako...!" under his breath, with a few final pumps Seijuurou came, thick white ropes of his semen falling on the floor in front of him. The redhead took a few moments to breathe, a bead of sweat falling down from his forehead to his chin, removing his hand from his now flaccid penis and rubbed his cum in between his fingers.

"Well..." Seijuurou sighed and glanced over at the cabinet that held all of the swim teams' towels and other assorted showering needs. "Looks like I should put in a request for more white towels."

 


	5. Blowjob

Large hands tugged on soft brown hair, mouth falling open with a moan.

The two captains were hidden away in the Tachibana laundry room; Seijuurou had offered to help Makoto with his laundry, and the redhead had gotten hands on something that the youngest had wanted to keep a surprise, which was a single pair of red lace panties. Makoto saw Seijuurou pick it up from the corner of his eye, staring at it with wide eyes. He had quickly taken it from his hands, face bright red, shoving it into the washer with his other clothes.

_"You...those yours...?" Seijuurou had finally spoke, blinking. And Makoto nodded, eyes cast downward in embarrassment._

_"I was going to wear them next week after our date because y'know, something spontaneous, but..." Makoto shifted, rubbing his fingers together. "I guess the surprise is ruined, huh?"_

_Seijuurou stepped forward, bracing Makoto against the washing machine, tilting the brunette's head upwards to press their lips together. Makoto gasped when he felt something press against his thigh, eyes fluttering shut when Seijuurou moved to place kisses on his neck._

That's how in moments Makoto found himself on his knees, Seijuurou's pants around his ankles and the redhead's length in his mouth.

Makoto moaned around Seijuurou's cock, tongue swirling around the head and pulled back to leave a trail of saliva and pre-come between the tip and his lips. The youngest looked up and licked his lips, giving his boyfriend a slight smirk before leaning lower and opening his mouth to nip and suck at Seijuurou's swollen balls. A sharp gasp and another hair tug to brown hair, Seijuurou bucked his hips and bit his lip, trying to hold back on making too much noise even with the hum of the machine behind him. Makoto's parents were rooms away all doing their own things, and even with knowing that they both were sexually active, Seijuurou didn't want Mr. or Mrs. Tachibana or worse, Ren and Ran, to walk in on them during the act (there were moments that were insanely close but luckily the two swimmers were quick to cover up and pretend as if nothing happened).

The Samezuka tried to not pull on Makoto's hair too hard, trying to restrain himself to the best of his abilities, the tips of his fingers rubbing against Makoto's scalp as the brunette continued to work his mouth and tongue against his testicles and the base of his cock, licking all the way back up to lap up the beading cum at the tip and easing the hardness back into his mouth.

"Oh, Mako..." Seijuurou moaned, voice low. Makoto hummed in response and sucked hard, hollowing his cheeks and slid his mouth further down Seijuurou's shaft, the tip almost pressing to the back of his throat. "Mako..."

With a quiet moan Makoto once again took Seijuurou's cock from his mouth, placing light kisses on the head and using his hand to pump the slick shaft. He batted his green eyes and looked upwards at half-lidded gold, smile spreading on his lips as he took in the sight of his boyfriend coming undone and face red.

"C'mon, love..." Makoto murmured, hand quickening and running his tongue over Seijuurou's leaking slit and nibbled lightly on the sensitive skin.

Seijuurou tightened his hold on Makoto's hair and forcing his mouth to slide back over his cock, biting his lip and head tilting back as a chain of whimpers and whines spilled past as his mouth fell open, finally coming into Makoto's warm, wet, and welcoming mouth. The brunette eagerly swallowed his boyfriend's seed, licking his length clean once he pulled away after a moment once Seijuurou's hold had loosened significantly, resting his cheek against his slightly trembling thigh, smiling against his skin.

"All because of red panties? Really?" Makoto teased and earned a slight laugh from Seijuurou.

"Hell yeah, all because of red panties. Red panties on _you_." The imagery of Makoto's ass covered in red lace flooded his mind again, and a lazy grin spread on his face.

* * *

 

Once the landry had been put away and a nice family dinner with the Tachibanas, Makoto and Seijuurou had offered to do the dishes so that Makoto's mother could put Ren and Ran to bed. When Makoto was finished drying the last plate and put it back into the cupboard where it belonged, the brunette had dropped the hand towel he was holding.

"Oops..." Makoto mumbled, glancing back at Seijuurou as he bent over to pick it up.

Seijuurou looked down at Makoto has he dried his hands on his pants, opening his mouth to say something but stopped, seeing familiar red peeking out from Makoto's jeans and the teasing smile on his face as he slowly began to move his ass.

"Bedroom?"

The redhead quickly nodded. "Bedroom. _Now_."


	6. Clothed Getting Off

Seijuurou Mikoshiba was not pleased in one bit.

He loved Ren and Ran. He really did. They were like his own siblings by now, with how much time he's spent with them whenever he came over to be with Makoto, and they were just too hard to resist playing with.

But those twins definitely knew how to ruin the mood in an instant.

Makoto and Seijuurou were watching some random thing on Makoto's tv, not really paying attention ("But...it has puppies so it could be good..." Seijuurou had pointed out) and smiling at the yipping pets, hands laced together, Makoto nuzzling Seijuurou's shoulder with a pleased and content sigh as the night went on. The redhead would press a kiss against Makoto's temple every so often and the brunette would turn slightly every so often, so their lips could meet and move away with a smile.

And of course, when Seijuurou would move his hand to rub Makoto's thigh, kisses expanding to his boyfriend's cheeks and neck, the moment he let out a gasp, in came busting in Ren and Ran. Seijuurou quickly sat back up, hands going back to his lap and Makoto smiled at his siblings, letting out a nervous laugh, hoping that his siblings didn't see anything and would ignore the fact that his face was bright pink.

"What are you two doing in here?"

"We couldn't sleep, so we decided that we'd have one big sleepover since Sei is here!" Ran climbed up onto the bed, resting her head against Seijuurou's shoulder while her twin brother took Makoto's side.

"Do you have any idea how late it is...?" Makoto fumbled with finding his cellphone, sliding it open to check the time. "It's past one in the morning, you should be fast asleep right now!"

"It's...fine, if they stay." Seijuurou said.

Makoto sighed, smiling at his boyfriend and his siblings, moving off of the bed so that he could stand. "I'll go get the spare fouton, then."

* * *

 

One round of stories later, Ren and Ran were finally, finally, asleep on Makoto's bed, nestled under the covers while Makoto and Seijuurou were cuddled on the floor, chest to chest.

"Sorry about that..." Makoto apologized against Seijuurou's neck. "I'll talk to them tomorrow about it."

Seijuurou sighed. "S'fine, sweetheart. Even if they did interrupt us from this..."

The redhead pressed his lips to the side of Makoto's head, making the youngest tilt his head so that Seijuurou could press their mouths together. A pleased sigh escaped Makoto's throat, moving his hands to rest on Seijuurou's hips as the kisses progressed from simple pecks to Makoto nibbled and sucked at his boyfriend's bottom lip and tongues sliding together.

"We...we really shouldn't..." Makoto breathed against Seijuurou's lips as a large hand made its way underneath his shirt, gasping when fingers squeezed his nipple. "R-Ren and Ran are right there and could wake up if we're too loud..."

"Then we'll be quick." Seijuurou rolled himself over so that Makoto was on his back, bodies pressed together.

Makoto eagerly nodded, taking a deep breath when Seijuurou grinded down against him, trying to hold back the sounds bubbling up in his chest. He could feel the Samezuka captain harden against him through the thin fabric of their boxers, already coming undone from the redhead's touches. Seijuurou's lips sucked at Makoto's neck, the sounds Makoto making only fueling his desire to pleasure his lover. He knew that they had to be quick and quiet, for Ran and Ren's sake, and Seijuurou trusted his skills to finish Makoto off quickly and still get the same pleasure as if they lasted much longer, mouth, hands, and hips working together to make his blushing brunette satisfied. He shifted his hips, cloth-covered hardness grinding against Makoto's, also feeling wet fabric from either his or Makoto's pre-come, continuing to press down and make the younger swimmer moan and twitch underneath him.

The room was starting to get a tad bit too warm, especially with having a blanket covering both swimmers along with still having clothes on, and Makoto almost, almost, wanted to ask Seijuurou if he could get up to open his window so that the cold night air would cool both of them off. Sweat made their shirts and boxers cling to their bodies and if it wasn't so late, Makoto would have also suggested to continue this in the shower, but the brunette could feel himself getting more close to coming as Seijuurou's hips continued to grind against him.

"S-Sei..." Makoto gasped as Seijuurou tweaked his nipple again, his warm breath against his kiss-abused neck. "Are you-"

Seijuurou buried his face in Makoto's shoulder, breath hitching as his thrusts started to become sloppy with the friction. "Gonna...gonna come...!"

Holding back a moan as Seijuurou gripped his hips harder, riding out his orgasm and lazily biting at Makoto's ear. The brunette bit his lip as the knot in his stomach got bigger the longer Seijuurou still rubbed against him, feeling that he was going to come as well within seconds. Seijuurou proped himself up on his arms, staring into half-lidded green eyes with a slight pleased smile, watching Makoto's expression change as he pressed his hips down. A few more thrusts and tweaks to Makoto's nipples made the brunette finally come undone, biting his lip and gripping Seijuurou's sweat-damp shirt and thighs trembling, exhaling once he was finished. Makoto felt the uncomfortable wetness of his and Seijuurou's cum seeping through the fabric of their boxers, scrunching his face at the feeling.

Keeping his voice hushed, Seijuurou laughed, kissing Makoto's nose and rested himself on his knees, reaching out to pull Makoto up as well. "Come on, least we could do is get some wet towels, set these in the sink to soak, and change so we can get some sleep. We can shower first thing in the morning."

"These were my favorite boxers, too..." Makoto sighed, pouting at the redhead. "They better not stain..."

"Don't worry, if they do, then I'll take full responsibility." The Samezuka captain winked. "Now come on, before it gets any later."


	7. Half Dressed

"Can I try on your uniform?"

Seijuurou blinked at Makoto's request, staring at his smiling boyfriend who was in front of his open drawers where he put his spare Samezuka uniforms. He slowly put his book down and glanced down at his open white uniform he was currently wearing and then back up at Makoto, eyebrow raised.

"...Why?"

Makoto had picked up one of the shirts, feeling the fabric in between his fingers. "Because I want to see if it looks good on me? You could always try on mine..."

He opened his mouth to speak, but paused, the image of his boyfriend in his clothes that he had to wear almost every day for class flooding his mind and the thought of wearing Makoto's was...interesting enough and Seijuurou shrugged, marking the place in his book to set it down on his bag and roll off his bed.

"Sure, I guess."

* * *

 

The minute Seijuurou and Makoto looked at each other after putting on the different uniforms, both of their faces turned red.

Seijuurou nervously loosened the green tie around his neck, swallowing the pool of saliva in his mouth from how his favorite body features that made Makoto well, Makoto, stand out more and he wondered that if his boyfriend thought the same when he was wearing it. The white color against his lightly tanned skin, brown hair, fitting his shoulders and torso nicely, all the way down to his thighs and the rest of his legs. To Seijuurou, Makoto's uniform was simple, something that he would probably wear to a job interview, but seeing Makoto in it was an entirely different story.

And moments of awkward staring later, finally came the grabbing and sloppy kisses.

" _Pants_..." Makoto breathed against Seijuurou's mouth, fumbling with the button of his slacks on the redhead who nodded eagerly. The two broke apart, struggling to remove the white and black material, letting them fall to the floor as they crawled into Seijuurou's bunk.

Seijuurou groaned as Makoto rolled his hips against his, pinning the Samezuka captain against the mattress. He gripped Makoto's hair and eagerly returned his boyfriends kisses, tongues sliding against one another and biting lips, both boys having to pause to breathe and then resume. During one of the pauses, Seijuurou put his hands against Makoto's chest, the coat of his uniform open so he tugged on the black undershirt, biting back a low moan as Makoto bit at his ear. He leaned over, just barely coming into reach of his drawers, pulling the second drawer open to retrieve a condom and a bottle of lube, presenting the items to his sex-driven brunette with golden eyes filled with want.

"Fuck _me_ , Makoto."

* * *

 

Large hands gripped the metal of the bedframe, legs spread far out, and Seijuurou was gasping for breath as Makoto gripped his thighs as he thrust into him. His head lolled to the side, eyes slipping shut and biting his lip, pushing back against the force of Makoto behind him and let the chain of moans slip out which only made Makoto pick up the pace. Makoto had abandoned the white jacket leaving only the tight-fitting black shirt on unlike Seijuurou who still had on the white button-up and loosened green tie, it surely getting soaked with sweat and in the back of his clouded mind made the mental note to get it washed as soon as he could for the brunette so he wouldn't have to replace it with a new one.

His leaking cock bobbed with every forceful thrust Makoto made, feeling the pre-come leak down his shaft and shake at the feeling. With a change of position to rest Seijuurou's legs onto the mattress instead of in the air, it only took two thrusts to hit his swelled gland, making Seijuurou's eyes snap open and let out a loud yelp that disappeared into a moan. He glanced over his shoulder to look at the concentration spread on Makoto's face; the way his eyes would focus on the task at hand, how his eyebrows were pushed together as he thrusted, biting his lip, it only made Seijuurou's arousal grow larger and he knew that if Makoto kept this up, that he would be coming in no time at all. And he knew that Makoto was closing in as well, from the way his eyes were fluttering shut and head falling back, and the grip on his thighs becoming greater.

Seijuurou opened his mouth to speak, to tell Makoto that he was so close, but in his surprise Makoto had reached out, twisting the green tie around his clenched fist and jerked Seijuurou forward, crashing their lips together and muttering _'I love yous_ ' and ' _I'm close...!'_ against parted lips and teeth. His knuckles became white as he gripped the metal, Seijuurou feeling his body spasm and tense as he finally came between his own abdomen and Makoto's, chest heaving and thighs trembling as he tried to relax himself as Makoto placed kisses on his neck when his head rolled back, the brunette giving a few more thrusts himself before coming and filling the condom. A final kiss was pressed lazily against Seijuurou's chin as Makoto carefully pulled out, giving a slight smile at the spent look on his boyfriends red and sweat-covered face, not being able to help himself from laughing slightly and earning a whine from Seijuurou.

"I should make you wear my clothes more often." Makoto winked at the redhead as his finger wiped up a spot of Seijuurou's cum on his chest, putting the digit in his mouth and licking the substance from it. A sound that could have been considered in agreement came from the older captain, his body sliding down so that he was now flat on his mattress and his legs in Makoto's lap. Makoto hummed, fingers sliding up and down Seijuurou's ankle all the way up his thigh, squeezing once he got to the swell of his ass.

"At least gimmie five minutes if you're still horny, okay?" Seijuurou buried his face into his pillow, breathing finally getting to normal.

"Maybe I should see if I can get my hands on some other...interesting pieces of clothing, yes?" With ease Makoto tied off the used condom and tossed it into the trash, making sure to grab a tissue to wipe himself off before sliding back into the bunk next to his boyfriend, wrapping his arms around Seijuurou's waist and nuzzled his face into the back of Seijuurou's neck.

Another grunt in response and Seijuurou couldn't hide the smile forming on his face. "Like what?"

"Maybe something that really compliments that nice ass you have..."

Seijuurou sighed, feeling too lazy to turn over and flick Makoto's nose and instead nudged his leg with his own. "Makoto Tachibana, when did you turn into a sex demon?"

"Probably when I realized that it drove you crazy."


	8. Skype Sex

_Turn on your computer, babe! Skype, please!_

Hurrying with putting the dishes away and telling his siblings on the way up the stairs that he was going to be busy for the rest of the evening (which lead to promising two bedtime stories tomorrow), Makoto closed his bedroom door behind him and moved the cursor on his computer, quickly typing in the password and logging onto skype.

Seijuurou was away with Samezuka for the weekend, which meant that their aquarium date had been postponed until next week or the soonest time possible, and the captain had promised Makoto that he would bring his computer and see if the hotel they were staying at had WiFi so that they could at least see each other at least once while he was away. Even though that they had been texting whenever they could, like always, it still wasn't the same knowing that he was further than the Samezuka campus and in the city which had also lead to rescheduling joint practice as well.

Once he was logged in, the video chat request notification popped up from Seijuurou and a wide smile spread on Makoto's face as he accepted it, and within seconds he saw Seijuurou's equal smile that made his stomach flop happily.

"Hey, how's things going?" Makoto asked, getting comfortable in his desk chair and leaning forward slightly so that his face was still in view of his webcam. "Get your team lost in the city, yet?"

 _"Did Rin or Nitori tell you about that already? Word spreads fast."_ Makoto saw Seijuurou's cheeks get tinged pink at his mistake that he made earlier in the day where they went to the wrong hotel by Seijuurou's honest mistake and poor directions he had received. " _But nothing bad happened!"_

Time went by with ease, five minutes turned into twenty, talking about what Seijuurou had seen in the city and what had happened to Nagisa during swim practice, the couple all smiles and laughter as if they were actually in the same room.

_"It's a shame you guys couldn't be here, too. What was the dumb reason, again?"_

Makoto scratched the back of his neck. "Since we only have the minimum number of members, and Rei's out visiting his grandparents which was planned in advance before the competiton, it was out of the question to even apply."

_"But you still could have at least come and see the sights and get more of that competition feel!"_

"And travel money is an issue, too. Sometimes I think you forget that we're not as big as Samezuka and have lots of members and an equally large budget, Sei." Makoto teased.

 _"I would have totally smuggled you into my suitcase, babe. Nitori would have helped!"_ Seijuurou pouted and swirled in his chair _. "This big bed, all to myself..."_

A brown eyebrow raised in question. "Aren't you rooming with someone?"

_"Maybe, but I would make them keep their mouth shut!"_

"That bed does look nice...and it would sure be a change from having to squeeze in your bunk or my bed..." Makoto sighed.

_"It'd be perfect for making out on right now, too..."_

Makoto couldn't help but laugh. "Really?"

 _"Did you not notice I gave up on wearing pants forever ago?"_ Seijuurou tilted his screen down and sure enough, Makoto was met with Seijuurou's naked lower half, and then back at his boyfriends grin.

"You are so lucky that everyone is out doing things right now."

 _"And I have the door locked."_ He winked. _"You, me, one big bed, no pants? Holy hell, that'd be amazing."_

* * *

 

Makoto never expected his and Seijuurou's conversation to go in the direction of ' _pantsless, moved to the bed, and hand fisted around his erection with a naked Seijuurou Mikoshiba on his computer screen_ ' within minutes of no pants being mentioned. His mouth parted open as his thumb swiped over the slit on his head, chest heaving as hungry green eyes watched Seijuurou do the same movements on the large bed that he wished he was on.

 _"Your kisses would be amazing right now..."_ Seijuurou's nestled against the pile of pillows against his back, slowly stroking his shaft and biting his lip _. "Mako..."_

"Sei..." Makoto tried keeping his voice down, for one it being late and he was sure his parents were still up and possibly roaming around. He noticed Seijuurou reach out for something, something small, and couldn't help but groan when he heard the cap of the bottle of lube open, and the Samezuka captan coated his fingers and spread his legs.

He watched as Seijuurou's hand drifted down past his balls, teasing at his entrance and moaned when a finger slipped inside, his spare hand moving back to lazily stroke his erection. Makoto swallowed the saliva pooling in his mouth from the sight on his computer screen, heart pounding against his chest, listening to every moan and gasp that came from his speakers. Seijuurou's hands were now working in unison, his left thrusting two fingers in and out of himself and his right stroking his length, a string of moans escaping his lips.

 _"Wanna be here with you..."_ Seijuurou's hips rolled and he gasped. _"Want you to be in me, Mako..."_

"M-Me too..." Makoto closed his eyes, picturing in his mind what he and Seijuurou would be doing if Makoto was there with him, imagining the feverish kisses, pleading moans and Seijuurou's ass in the air as he would thrust into him, his hand quickened. "I want you so _bad_ , Sei..."

_"It'd be so much better if it were your fingers instead of mine...being able to stretch me better to fit your big cock inside..."_

Makoto groaned, lip raw from the constant biting. "Seijuurou, I'd fuck you so hard that you wouldn't even be able to compete tomorrow."

_"M-Makoto, I'm gonna come, fuck...!"_

Hearing Seijuurou's familiar coming undone tone and short, quick gasps, Makoto opened his eyes to see his back arched, the hand on his cock pumping to gain his release. Makoto's hand sped up as well, wanting to come when Seijuurou did and by the feeling building up in his stomach, he was closing in.

"S-Sei-!" Makoto covered his mouth, feeling his cum spurt out and cover his hand and abdomen, milking out his release.

 _"Mako~..."_ Green eyes watched as Seijuurou came with a loan groan over his abdomen, back arching and once he came down from his orgasm his boyfriend nestled back against the bed and pulled his fingers from himself, trying to catch his breath. " _Damn..."_

"That was...yeah." Leaning back in his chair and grabbing the box of tissues on his desk Makoto started to clean himself up, cheeks burning. "Different?"

 _"Still not as good as having you here, though."_ Seijuurou winked at his computer _. "But now I'm all messy and don't have my MakoMako to clean me up with his perfect mouth..."_

Makoto tossed the soiled tissues in his wastebasket. "You better clean yourself up before your roommate comes back, though!"

_"I was going to shower, no worries, love. Which...I should probably do now. Text you when I get out for the cutest goodnight text you've ever seen?"_

The brunette's heart swelled and he smiled at the screen. "Looking forward to it."


	9. Against The Wall

Struggling to slip their shoes off, Makoto felt Seijuurou's hands on his ass immediately followed by teeth biting at his earlobe. The brunette shook with anticipation as those hands slid their way to his front, rubbing at his erection through his track pants. Both boys had their hormones on high after their close encounter in the showers after practice, hungry golden eyes watching as Makoto had slipped two fingers inside himself under the lukewarm spray of the shower, mouth falling open with a moan and Seijuurou's hands roaming over his shoulders and with the sound of complaining when Rin entered the locker room, they were quick to break apart and get back to acting normal to hurry up and get dressed.

But when Makoto and Seijuurou got to Makoto's and realized that no one was home, they immediately acted on their perfect opportunity, but had to do it quickly.

Hands fumbled to unhook Makoto's belt to push his slacks to the floor, the heavy fabric pooling around his ankles and the brunette couldn't help himself from moaning when Seijuurou grinded his hips against his front, fingers tangling into damp red hair. Makoto allowed himself to be guided by the oldest, his only action from himself being to return the feverish kisses and small words of encouragement for his boyfriend. He worked with Seijuurou to work the rest of his legs out of his pants, trying to manage to break away to get up the stairs so that they could continue once they reached Makoto's bedroom, but Seijuurou had other plans in mind.

Two steps up, Makoto felt his back press against the wall and a low grunt from Seijuurou, feeling the captain in front of him shift and pushing down his own black track pants to free his erection, pumping it with his hand and leaning forward to breathe against Makoto's neck, blowing against the warm skin.

"Here fine? I don't think I can hold it much longer..." A roll of his hips and a bite to Makoto's pulse was all Makoto needed to agree to with a whine and a nod, bracing himself against the house foundation and trying to angle himself into a comfortable enough position. "Alright..."

"Are you sure you're going to be able to hold me up for so long?" Makoto teased, earning a light slap on the ass from Seijuurou who laughed. "I _am_ kinda heavy..."

"Of _course_ I can."

Makoto rested his head against the wall, relaxing his shoulders as Seijuurou pulled off his boxers and the redhead was trying to position himself as well with having the stairs as a factor. The brunette moved his leg to a higher step, biting his lip in anticipation as he watched Seijuurou angle himself, gasping once he felt the head of his cock press against his entrance.

"You sure you're going to be okay even when you've only had a quick fingering in the shower?" Seijuurou trailed kisses along Makoto's jaw, feeling the youngests' Adam's apple bob when he swallowed.

"I-I'll be fine..."

Seijuurou sucked in a breath as he braced himself, slowly pressing inside Makoto and having the Iwatobi captain cling to his shoulders immediately. His left hand went to grip Makoto's leg that was on the higher step while the other stayed at his hip, making sure that Makoto would stay against the wall as he rocked his hips to loosen his insides further and containing his self-control to not start thrusting right into him in fear of hurting his boyfriend. Once he was finally fully inside, gold met green, and he tilted his head to bring their lips together as he began to move. Seijuurou could feel Makoto's face twist in slight discomfort as they continued to kiss as Seijuurou moved himself, the hold on his shoulders a giveaway as well.  A hiss escaped Makoto's lips as he pulled Seijuurou close, burying his face in the crook of the redhead's shoulder and bit down, green eyes clenching shut. Kisses were placed on Makoto's head to soothe the brunette and an attempt to try to make the trembling lessen, grunting when he thrusted himself forward which made Makoto whimper and only cling tighter.

"Mako? Babe?" Seijuurou brought his mouth to Makoto's ear and rubbed his hip. "Are you really okay...?"

"M-mhmm..." With Seijuurou's comforting touches made Makoto relax slightly.

"How about...t-this?" The redhead rolled his hips and pulled out slightly to thrust back in. "Just...slow, for now?"

Makoto nodded, replacing his footing and braced himself against the wall again. His head tilted back, trying to control his breathing as his boyfriend moved in front of him, kissing being trailed down his exposed neck and his arousal pressed between them. Seijuurou made sure that he was careful, not wanting to drop Makoto to the floor, his angle on the steps as he thrusted and held a trembling Makoto up. Once he felt that Makoto was comfortable and ready enough, Seijuurou's thrusts became deeper and faster, and luckily the moans spilling from Makoto's lips was a sign that he was easing from the uncomfortable feeling to pleasure.

"Seiiii..." Makoto whined and felt himself slide down slightly when Seijuurou loosened his grip, almost completely sitting on the steps but back still pressed firmly against the wall.

"Makoto-"

Grunting, Seijuurou got himself on his knees and rested Makoto on a step, pressing against the younger swimmer as he continued to thrust. Makoto's cries and moans increased, wrapping his legs around Seijuurou's waist and hands clinging to Seijuurou's jacket and shook with every drop of pre-come that slid down his cock.

"Makoto, I'm...gonna come...!" Seijuurou's head tilted back, bottom lip between his teeth and eyes closing as he gasped, fingers digging into Makoto's thighs and thrusting all the way inside Makoto. He tensed as he felt himself let go, slowing his movements as his cum filled Makoto, looking back at hazed green eyes framed by damp brown hair and a reddened face.

Feeling he was done, he slowly pulled himself out of his trembling boyfriend, bringing his head forward to kiss his swollen lips and gave a slight laugh when he felt Makoto's erection and the gasp that followed.

"I'll take care of it..." He winked at the brunette, hand curling around the base and smile widening. "We still have time before everyone gets back."


	10. Doggy Style

"You have no idea..." Seijuurou grunted as his grip on Makoto's hips tightened, thrusting back into the brunette and pushing Makoto forward slightly. "...how _amazing_ you look right now."

Makoto buried his face into the pillow that was cradled in his arms, muffling the moans spilling from his mouth as he pressed himself back against Seijuurou. His legs were spread and had his lower half raised upwards and held in place by the Samezuka captain as comfortable as they could manage on Seijuurou's bunk, spine slightly arched. The head of his cock brushed against the sheets underneath him and Makoto gasped, whining against the fabric and rolled his hips. "You always say _that_..."

"Because-" Seijuurou paused to thrust deeper into Makoto, biting on his lip and grunting. "You look amazing and beautiful _all_ the time."

"Y-You just have to f-flirt while you..." A breathless moan fell out of Makoto's mouth and buried his face back into the pillow.

A grin spread on Seijuurou's face and his hands left his hips to smooth themselves out over Makoto's thighs, trailing the formed muscles on his back, and finally resting on his shoulders to give a slight squeeze. "While I what, Mako?"

The words in Makoto's throat got caught as he felt the tip of Seijuurou's cock pressing against his prostate and his hands flew out to grab the metal of the bedframe, head turning to the side and eyes closing. "...fuck me like _this_ -" Makoto swallowed the saliva in his mouth, gasping.

"Slow...?" Seijuurou began to move his hips again as slow as he could manage, pulling back slowly and almost completely out of Makoto to push back in all the way again at the same, teasingly slow thrust and then out once again to have his length rub at Makoto's loosened hole. "Or... _fast_?" His fingers tightened into Makoto's shoulders to push him down more onto the bed and his mouth fell open, pushing back into the brunette at a quickened and rough pace that made Makoto see spots at the sudden penetration.

"B-both!" Makoto's knuckles were turning white from his hold onto the bed, trying to hold back his chain of loud moans from disturbing Seijuurou's dorm neighbors. " _Seijuurou_!"

"You feel so damn _good_ , sweetheart..."

" _S-Sei..."_ Makoto whined, back arching even more and trying his best to keep himself in place from the momentum of his boyfriend's thrusts.

One of Seijuurou's hands slid itself to tangle into Makoto's hair, tugging on damp brown locks and pulling back in one swift motion as a gargling moan spilled from Makoto's throat as Seijuurou started kissing at the brunette's skin. His lips trailed up to the corner of Makoto's mouth and brought his head back further, tilting it more to the side to press their lips together, Makoto eagerly opening his mouth and taking Seijuurou's tongue inside. Feeling the hand leave its place on his hip and slide down to grasp his cock, pumping at the same pace that Seijuurou was thrusting into him as, slowly but surely bringing him to his climax. Crying out into Seijuurou's mouth and tightening his hold on the bedframe he came into Seijuurou's hand and onto the sheets, heavy eyelids closing and continuing to lazily kiss the redhead who was reaching his own climax. His hand squeezed Makoto's flaccid member and moved his soiled hand to grip back on the backstroker's thigh, fingers digging into muscle with a groan.

"Gonna come...!"  Seijuurou's hold on Makoto's hair tightened and he bit down on his already swollen lip, thrusting as deep as he could inside Makoto's body and his body tensed, pushing forward once he felt his cum start to spurt out.

Makoto's breathing was soft, easing at the softer pushes of Seijuurou coming inside him. "So...so _deep_..."

Seijuurou's kisses became less heated, rocking his hips as the pleasured wave of his climax finished and smeared Makoto's cum down his thigh when he moved his hand. He exhaled once he pulled out, a trail of white following suit and slowly dripped down the back of Makoto's trembling thigh. Golden eyes scanned the room to find his clock, seeing that the last train to Iwatobi had already left while the next one wasn't scheduled for another thirty minutes, and then looked back down at the spent swimmer in his bed covered in cum and sweat.

"Hey..." Seijuurou's voice was low, and Makoto turned his head slightly. "You want to sneak a shower in before the next train?"

"Only if you drag me around until I think I can walk again." A frown formed on Makoto's face, wiping the sweat from his forehead with the back of his hand.

Seijuurou snorted. "Then I should just throw you in the pool, then."

_"Don't you dare!"_

 


	11. Dom/Sub

From the moment that Makoto pulled him down into a heated kiss, hands pushing themselves under his shirt, and _that_ look in green eyes that sent pleasured chills go down Seijuurou's spine. He let himself be pushed up against the pillows on Makoto's neatly made bed and groaned against Makoto's lips, cupping his face with his hands to bring the brunette closer and to have his tongue lap gently on the roof of Makoto's mouth.

Makoto brought the redhead's lower lip into his mouth, nibbling and sucking on it before releasing it with a satisfied sigh. "Seijuurou..."

He hummed in response, brushing his thumb against Makoto's cheek. "Yes?"

"Can we...try something?"

* * *

 

Seijuurou tied the final knot on the piece of cloth around Makoto's wrists that had him bound to his bedframe and Makoto shifted against the pillow that Seijuurou had placed between his body and his bed, smiling at the redhead. Seijuurou, at Makoto's breathy request, had also taken care of his clothing as well, leaving the brunette naked aside from the socks on his feet. Knowing that eventually Makoto would ask Seijuurou to remove his clothes as well due to his hands being incapable of doing the task themselves and with a grin spread on his face, Seijuurou discarded his clothes bit by bit, slowly, to tease his bound brunette. As his shirt was lifted, Seijuurou couldn't help but smile wider once he heard the pleased sound that came from Makoto on the floor.

"What, you like what you see?" Seijuurou rolled his hips as he hooked his fingers underneath his pants and underwear, slowly slidng them down past his hips and stopping.

" _Fuck_ yeah." Makoto whined.

"Oooh, Tachibana bringing out the swears..." In a final tug Seijuurou dropped his clothing to the floor, sighing in pleased relief as his hardening erection bobbed once his boxers were removed. He kicked the discarded clothes to the pile with Makoto's, reaching over to slide his hand underneath Makoto's mattress, grabbing the hidden container of lube before dropping to his knees in front of the waiting brunette.

"I can't help it, it's just what you do to me..." Makoto shifted to bring himself forward, pressing his lips to Seijuurou's jaw. "You drive me _crazy_."

"Which I'm _very_ happy about."

Seijuurou nudged Makoto's thighs apart and the brunette followed suit, spreading his legs so that Seijuurou could rest comfortably between them. A low groan rumbled in Makoto's throat as Seijuurou dipped his head, trailing his mouth down his boyfriends neck to his collarbones. With every nip from Seijuurou's teeth it made Makoto's body jolt and the younger swimmer would forget that his hands were bound and he was unable to run his fingers through red hair and tug, no matter how much he wanted to. So instead, he could only whine and let Seijuurou continue.  Makoto hissed once he felt teeth bite at his nipple, easing into a sigh as lips closed around it and sucked once, twice, before feeling Seijuurou's teeth again. The Samezuka captain lowered himself down and continued to press his lips to Makoto's skin, hands squeezing the thighs on his sides and licked at the brunette's abs and felt his erection rub against his chin.

Makoto rolled his hips, making his cock now press against Seijuurou's cheek and moaned. "Sei...can you?"

The redhead laughed. "Now, now, Makoto..."

"Seijuurou-" Makoto hooked his legs around the slightly larger body, pulling Seijuurou forward slightly and growled. " _Suck my dick_."

"My pleasure." A pink tongue swiped over the head of Makoto's cock, humming in appreciation as the sound of a low groan vibrated in Makoto's throat. "You like that, baby?"

"Mmmyeah..." The brunette shifted again, his foot brushing against Seijuurou's thigh. "You know what would be even better?"

"Hmm?" Seijuurou's lips were stretched over Makoto's member, tilting his golden eyes upward, raising an eyebrow.

Makoto pursed his lips, moaning as his cock slid further in Seijuurou's mouth. "Finger yourself while you suck me, baby. Then I want you to fuck yourself on my dick as hard as you can."

The youngest shivered when Seijuurou moaned, biting his lip as he watched the redhead sit up to reach for the bottle of lube off to Makoto's side and once he opened the cap he looked into half-lidded green eyes, smiling as he readjusted himself on his hands and knees in front of Makoto, holding his two lube-coated fingers in the air until he kissed the beading pre-cum from the slit of Makoto's cock. Seijuurou spread his legs, his spare hand resting on Makoto's thigh as his cold, wet fingers rubbed against his hole and moaned.

"I bet you're so tight, Sei..." Makoto whispered as Seijuurou slipped a finger inside himself, breathing heavily against Makoto's length and nipped at the foreskin.

Seijuurou didn't respond, only rubbing his cheek against Makoto's shaft as he moved his finger deeper inside. He swallowed and ran his tongue against the underside of Makoto's cock, moving up until his lips were around the reddened head again and his second slicked finger was softly pressing against his first. If Makoto's hands weren't tied behind him, Seijuurou was more than positive that those hands would be tangled in his short hair, tugging and urging his mouth to go deeper. He could taste the bittersweet beads of pre-cum at the back of his tongue and pressed his fingers in deeper, scissoring them apart and stretching himself further.

Makoto whined and rolled his hips, half-lidded green eyes looking down at his boyfriend. "Sei...I want to fuck you _so bad_ right now..."

With a last lick, Seijuurou pulled his fingers out, sitting upright and reaching for the nearby tissue box to clean his fingers off. With every movement he could feel Makoto's gaze, watching with anticipation as he tossed the used tissue aside and reached for their bottle of lube again, to open the lid with ease and drizzle a decent amount on the brunette's erection. Seijuurou smiled when Makoto gasped due to the feeling of the cold gel and he pressed a kiss to his cheek. Closing the bottle and placing it on the bed, the redhead straddled Makoto's hips, adjusting himself so that he felt the slick tip of Makoto's erection between his cheeks, biting his lip at the feeling.

The brunette leaned in, biting at Seijuurou's earlobe, and groaned. "Now, fucking _now_ -"

Seijuurou moved his arm behind him so that he was able to grasp the base of Makoto's cock, holding it in place as he slowly pressed the tip against his stretched hole, wincing and gasping as he felt himself adjust to the size. He breathed in sharply once Makoto was halfway inside, his own cock straining with the feeling and Makoto nibbling at his skin and thought that if Makoto kept this up, he would be coming sooner than planned. Once he was settled all the way down, Seijuurou shifted his hips, slowly raising himself up slightly so he could attempt at setting a slow pace to build up to whatever Makoto wanted.

"Seijuurou-" Makoto moaned. "Untie me."

"But b-being tied, that's what you wanted..."

"Seijuurou _fucking_ Mikoshiba, I want you to untie me so I can fuck you right into the floor now so _do it-!"_

Seijuurou didn't have to be told twice as Makoto bit down on his shoulder.

* * *

 

As soon as the last knot was loosened and Makoto's wrists were free, he pushed the Samezuka captain to the floor, hands gripping his thighs, and thrust forward forcefully into him. Golden eyes widenend and Seijuurou's mouth fell open, hands flying to claw at Makoto's back.

"You're so _tight,_ babe..." Makoto licked his lips and stared down at Seijuurou's face. "You sound so wonderful, too..."

Makoto continued to move, thrusting as deep as he could into the redhead beneath him. As soon as Seijuurou let out a loud cry, Makoto knew that he finally reached that spot, and brought Seijuurou's hips up slightly more to apply his weight to press right into it, slowly rocking to rub the tip of his cock against Seijuurou's swollen gland.

"Sei, baby..." Makoto's voice was gentle and quiet, almost barely audible over Seijuurou's moans and pleads. His thumbs pressed harder against Seijuurou's tan thighs, making small comforting circles. "You like that, being fucked so deep?" A quick nod followed by a whine was Makoto's answer. Seijuurou was arching off of the floor, the beads of his pre-cum leaking down his shaft and rolling to pool on his stomach. Makoto gave a low chuckle, one of his hands leaving Seijuurou's leg to trail up and ran a finger up his throbbing length, enclosing two fingers to squeeze at the sensitive head.

_"F-Fuck-!"_

"Maybe I should have been the one to tie _you_ up, instead..." Makoto watched as Seijuurou was starting to come undone infront of him, his breaths coming in sharp gasps mixed in with moans. "I don't think your hands would be enough, though...maybe I'd tie your legs apart, too...god, to have you completely bound would drive you as crazy as it makes me..."

The brunette felt Seijuurou's blunt nails dig into his back a final time with a choked wail before the hold went limp as the older captain came onto his stomach and Makoto's hand, breathing unevenly. With his clean hand Makoto pressed Seijuurou flat on the floor, pulling out of the redhead (making Seijuurou whine as soon as he felt himself being emptied), and moved himself to be on his knees above Seijuurou, stroking himself and the younger captain was torn between from watching his boyfriend's face or how the excess lube was dripping from his cock onto Seijuurou's chest. However he settled on his face, pumping his cock quicker as he felt the pressure in his abdomen tighten for his own release, focusing on flushed cheeks, wet, plump lips and hazed gold, the sounds that were coming out of that parted mouth still fresh in Makoto's mind as he tensed, ribbons of his cum decorating Seijuurou's face; cheeks, chin, lips, even on his neck, and sighed in relief and smiled at the sight.

"Beautiful." He breathed, leaning forward to rest himself on his side, propping his body on his arm to smile at the redhead.

Seijuurou kept his eyes closed, chest finally rising and falling at a even rate, and his tongue darted out to wipe the cum from his lips. "...You _really_ want to tie me up?"

"It's...something I've been looking into." Makoto cleared his throat. "T-That is, if you want to!"

"Makoto, I don't understand you." Laughter bubbled up in Seijuurou's chest as he turned his head to look at his flustered and confused boyfriend.

"W-what?"

"You go from...well, in short, fucking sexy as hell and dominating and dirty talk and everything, right back to your cute ass self!" Seijuurou wiped a dab of cum from his cheek. "You _came_ on my _face_ on _purpose_!"

Makoto hid his face against the carpet, nudging Seijuurou with his leg. "W-Well I also read that sometimes it's good to...mix things up, so..."

"...You think you can manage another round after a bit? Maybe...try that tying up stuff you mentioned?"

The brunette didn't have to look at Seijuurou to know that his boyfriend's face was now as equally red as his own. "Ten minutes?"

"I'll just lay here, you go find stuff." Seijuurou lifted an arm to wave towards Makoto. "While you're at it, some water would be amazing right now."

With a laugh and grunt, Makoto brought himself up back to his knees and then bracing himself against his bed, back to his feet on wobbly legs. "Alright, alright..."


	12. Fingering

Makoto had noticed something lately, something about Seijuurou. While their hands were laced together, or if he watched Seijuurou do something, or if it was during an intimate time together, there was something that Makoto never really noticed before.

Specifically, his hands. Moreso, his fingers, and how long they were.

Seijuurou really did have large hands. Maybe slightly bigger than his own, but regardless. They were large, and warm, and whenever they held hands or Seijuurou would lazily trace patterns against Makoto's skin, or when those hands would roam over his chest and his back, down his thighs and the squeezes to his ass and how he would grasp his cock-

Green eyes watched as Seijuurou worked away between his computer and writing things down; how quickly he could type and then how his fingers clenched his pen, feeling his cheeks heat up as he thought about what other various things those fingers have done and touched. Makoto inhaled, shifting his hips to press into the mattress at an attempt to hide his growing erection as he continued to watch his boyfriend work away at his research assignment. He wanted Seijuurou to be finished with what he was doing and to just jump on his bed and ravish him with kisses and fuck him into next Tuesday, letting out a small whine which had alerted the redhead to pause with his writing and turned his head to look at Makoto.

"Everything okay?"

"M-Mhmm," Makoto nodded into the pillow, and Seijuurou put his pen down on his notebook. "Fine. Just fine."

"Mako."

Makoto held his breath as Seijuurou got up from his desk chair, kneeling onto the bed with a low creak as he hovered over the Iwatobi captain.

"A-Are you finished?"

Seijuurou shook his head and leaned down to press his lips to the shell of Makoto's ear, making the brunette gasp and close his eyes. "Not done yet but I needed to take a break, anyways. And what I want to know, is what you've been thinking of that made you get a hard on."

"I d-don't have one!"

"Tachibana, I know that little whine that you let out was definitely because of an erection." A knowing grin spread on the Samezuka captain's face as he got closer to his boyfriend, hand being placed on his thigh. "You can tell me..."

"...And what if I do have one?"

His hand lowered and pushed Makoto's hips away from the mattress, fingers trailing close to his buldge. "Then we're going to have some fun."

* * *

 

Placing light kisses along Makoto's neck and pressing the heel of his palm against the backstroke swimmer's clothed growing erection, Seijuurou smiled against light skin. "So I was right."

A strained moan was Makoto's only response, arching at the touch and twisting his hand into Seijuurou's shirt. He pushed again and Makoto cried out, legs spreading to allow Seijuurou to come closer. "So are you going to tell me why?" Seijuurou's fingers reached the swollen head of his cock, tracing the outline and humming. "It'd be nice to know why my boyfriend is so hot and bothered by something, so his boyfriend can satisfy him..."

"I..." Makoto opened his mouth, arching up into Seijuurou's touches and turned his head to avoid eye contact. "...F-Fingers..."

"Fingers?" Knowing that tone, Makoto imagined the usual raised eyebrow at his response. "What about 'em?"

"Yours are so...long, and..." He swallowed the saliva building in his mouth. "I-I like how they feel... _inside.._."

"Is that so?"

Green eyes fluttered shut as he felt the fingers at the head of his erection go downwards, trailing over his testicles and pressing lightly once they had reached his hole. His chest heaved as Seijuurou continued to tease through the fabric; middle finger circling around as his thumb grazed the sensitive skin on his thigh, making his legs twitch and moan at the simple contact. He heard shuffling and an inhale from Seijuurou, followed by the lid of a cap being opened and the familiar squelch from a bottle of lube. Suddenly, Makoto yelped when he felt coldness seep into the fabric of his underwear, right over where Seijuurou's fingers were moments ago.

"Sei..." Makoto had started but his voice trailed off when slender fingers returned, rubbing the liquid into the material and the tip of a finger pressing right  _there_ -

"You're beautiful, Makoto." His voice was low, honest, at a level that Makoto would only be able to hear and no one else. "Just... _fuck_."

Makoto obliged and lifted his hips when he felt Seijuurou tug at the waistband of his boxers, the redhead sliding them down his legs and tossing the soiled fabric on the floor. Large hands pushed Makoto's legs apart and the brunette watched in anticipation as Seijuurou reclaimed the bottle of lube to open again, holding it upside down and squeezing, both watching the clear substance drizzle out onto Makoto's erection. He gasped at the initial cold chill once again, shivering as he felt it drip down past his swollen balls and to his entrance. Placing kisses to Makoto's jaw Seijuurou pushed in the first finger, hearing the pleased inhale from Makoto and smiled against his skin.

"You  _really_  like my fingers?" Seijuurou's spare hand brushed against a hardened nipple. "The sounds you're making are driving me crazy..."

"It's because of- ah! You..." His breathing hitched when Seijuurou pushed in another finger. With slightly trembling hands Makoto reached to cup Seijuurou's cheeks, pulling him up to press their lips together. Makoto's fingers twisted in Seijuurou's shirt as the oldest's tongue slid against his own, toes curling when Seijuurou turned his wrist and pushed in again, slightly deeper. "Oh god..."

The redhead groaned in response and put a hand on the swimmer's stomach to hold Makoto down to the bed, pressing their foreheads together and smiled, pecking his boyfriend's lips. "Mako." A whine in response as the pad of his finger pressed against his prostate. "My Mako..."

Makoto sucked in a breath, fingers twisting in the sheets and green eyes fluttering shut. The feeling of Seijuurou's hands on him, his fingers in him, prodding and feeling and touching, Seijuurou knowing what exactly to do and what would push him closer to the brink of a pleased orgasm. His boyfriend quickened the pace of his hand, his slicked fingers moving in and out with ease and Makoto wasn't able to hold back the moans spilling past his lips.

"I love seeing my fingers fucking your ass, sweetheart." Seijuurou licked his lips as he looked down, watching Makoto's hand slide up to grasp around his leaking erection. "You're so warm and lose for me now..." A smile spread as Makoto bit his lip and exhaled through his nose, whining and moving his thumb over the swollen and sensitive head of his cock. "Jesus, keep that up and I'll come in my pants right now."

"L-Like...me?"

With several pumps and multiple short gasps ended with a long groan, Makoto threw his head back as spurts of cum landed on his stomach and chest. Seijuurou stopped the movements of his fingers as his boyfriend let him ride out his orgasm and stared, open-mouthed, until swallowing the saliva pooling in his mouth from the sight in front of him that he would never get tired of seeing. He watched Makoto's chest rise and fall, eyes trailing upward to meet half-lidded green and both swimmers smiled.

"Cute." Slowly, Seijuurou removed his fingers, grazing his thumb over the bottom of Makoto's testicles and laughed when the brunette let out a whine. "Now. I still have some work left to do. So you just lay there and be adorable while I try to finish up, alright?"

He nodded slowly in response, his right hand falling to rest on top of the mattress and with a kiss, Seijuurou got up to return to his desk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow I'm way too bad with endings ugh


	13. Rimming

Makoto's hands roamed down Seijuurou's body; shoulders, chest, down his stomach, fingers trailing across the defined muscles and smiling as the sound of quiet groans mixed with soft breathing reached his ears. He buried his face into Seijuurou's shoulder, kissing the tanned skin as his hands continued to go lower, cupping his ass and squeezing. They were standing in the bathroom in the Tachibana home, Seijuurou fresh out of the shower, and Makoto had sneaked in once he was towel drying his hair but was still bare, not bothering to put on clothes until he had left the room. Very slightly the redhead had tilted his head to the side and Makoto perked up, leaning up to kiss his boyfriend.

"I love your soft skin right out of the shower, and it's all warm..." Makoto hummed. "And you smell like your amazing body wash..."

  
"Hope you don't mind I used your shampoo, though."

  
"Of course I don't mind. Hey, better than using Ren or Ran's, right? Or worse, my parents-" Seijuurou cleared his throat, making Makoto raise and eyebrow. "Sei?"

  
"Was yours in the blue or black bottle, I can't remember-" A smile spread on the Samezuka captain's face at the stunned expression Makoto was giving him. "I'm kidding, I'm kidding!"

  
"You-!" Makoto pinched Seijuurou's skin and he yelped.

  
"Hey..." He pouted, turning his body to be face to face with Makoto, resting their foreheads together. "That really hurt..."

  
"Then I guess I should kiss it better, huh?" A green eye winked and he kissed Seijuurou again, rubbing the spot where he pinched the redhead.

* * *

  
Seijuurou was on his back on Makoto's bed, head rolled to the side and chest heaving as Makoto's lips and teeth nipped and sucked at his skin, legs open wide for the brunette. Makoto had his hands resting on his inner thighs, thumbs making comforting circles near his knees as his tongue swiped at the exposed skin and pushed the limbs he was holding slightly wider. As Makoto's wet tongue got closer to his erection Seijuurou inhaled sharply, feeling puffs of breath near his balls and golden eyes barely open to watch the brown mess of hair continue to move downwards and the touches that followed.

  
"Feeling better?" Makoto rubbed his cheek against Seijuurou's leg, smiling up at his boyfriend.

  
The redhead gave a breathy laugh. "Your mouth is _wonderful._ "

  
"Mmm, just sit back and relax, Sei."

  
Long fingers ghosted across Seijuurou's hips and Makoto moved lower, placing kisses as he went along, humming happily and sighing once his nose and cheek brushed against Seijuurou's erection. Makoto's tongue swiped over one of Seijuurou's testicles before sucking it into his mouth, hearing the long groan coming from the redhead. Seijuurou shifted his hips and spread his legs wider, his fingers twisting in the bedsheets as he tried his best to keep his back pressed against the mattress. He gasped once Makoto released the organ with a 'pop', his lips trailing down even farther and golden eyes fluttering shut and mouth falling open.

  
"Babe?" Makoto's voice was hushed, but still had confidence. "Can you...hold your legs to your chest or something, please?"

  
Nodding, Seijuurou did as he was asked, hooking his arms at his knees and pulling his legs up in a comfortable enough position so they were propped in the air and being completely exposed for Makoto. Praiseful kisses were placed to the backs of his thighs, and inhaled once a wet tongue trailed down closer and closer to his asshole until-

  
A deep whine rumbled from Seijuurou's throat as Makoto's tongue licked at his entrance once, twice and several other times and felt his erection bob at the sensation. His fingers pressed into his thighs and mouth fell open with a soft sigh, tongue swiping over his lips and was ready to moan his boyfriend's name as Makoto continued to lick and tease at his hole. Seijuurou inhaled every time Makoto's nose brushed up against his testicles and the puffs of air that sent shivers down the redhead's spine and the added sensations that made his toes curl. The oldest could hear small muffled moans coming from Makoto as the brunette continued until the licking stopped and Seijuurou couldn't feel his breath anymore, making him open his eyes to see Makoto pushing his bangs back before one of his hands drifting down to palm at his erection, letting out a breathy moan.

  
"You can get undressed too, Mako." Seijuurou teased, meeting Makoto's eyes and both boys smiled. "C'mon, pants off."

  
"Mmm, not yet. I want to take care of you, first."

  
Winking, Makoto lowered himself back down to face Seijuurou's saliva-coated hole, placing his thumbs on both sides to open it more. Pressing his lips to the small gaping entrance, Makoto breathed against the wet skin before going back to licking, the tip of his tongue circling around the rim of muscle and even fully pressing his lips to it, sucking and licking harsher than before, and making Seijuurou's thighs tremble with the need for something more.

  
"M-Mako," Seijuurou's voice was weary, trying to focus on his words and still losing himself to Makoto's mouth. A hum in response made the redhead shout and whine and Seijuurou bit down on his bottom lip. "Pants. T-Take your pants off-!"

  
Makoto gave a quiet chuckle, squeezing Seijuurou's thigh and gave a final suck before pulling away, letting go of Seijuurou so his hands could reach the waistband of his sweatpants. "And why is that, Sei?"

  
"Because..." Seijuurou watched as Makoto slid out of his pants, kicking them off to the side and crawling onto the bed. He lowered his legs back down, groaning with the movement and soon enough Makoto was above him, his bangs brushing against his forehead. The oldests hands went to rest on Makoto's hips, heart thumping heavily against his chest as he looked into bright green eyes, and licked his lips again. "Because if you don't fuck me right now, I'm pretty sure my balls are going to explode."

  
"And that would _definitely_ be a problem." Makoto smiled and brought his head down, pecking Seijuurou's wettened lips and grinding his hips down against his erection.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And I'm sorry for everything and the cop-out ending (and to clarify I wrote all of this before the first episode of Eternal Summer so that's why Sei was still referred to as captain? H-He'll always be the captain of my heart...)


	14. 69

"I-I'm not crushing you, are I?"

"No just...lift your hips up, it's fine if you aren't COMPLETELY on me..."

"Like...this?"

Seijuurou's hands rested on Makoto's ass, kneading the surface and slightly spreading his cheeks open, a grin spreading on his face. "Yeah. And plus I have the  _perfect_  view-"

"H-Hey..."

"But  _actually_ -" Seijuurou brought Makoto lower, spreading his legs slightly and making sure that Makoto's knees were still pressed into the thick blanket on the floor and not the cold hardwood. "Are you more comfortable now?"

Long fingers wrapped around the redhead's cock and Makoto's breath caught in his throat as he felt a teasing finger at his entrance, biting his lower lip. "Y-Yeah..."

Makoto lowered his head, tongue out to lap at the reddening head of Seijuurou's erection, tracing the slit and eyes fluttering shut as he moaned. His grip tightened around the base and Makoto went lower, lips now closing around it with tongue still teasing the opening and feeling Seijuurou's intake of breath against his thigh. The idea of the position was brought on by a mutual interest, the final decision of wanting to try agreed with shy smiles and red cheeks and small pecks that lead into something  _more_. One hand wrapped itself around Makoto's cock while the other stayed on his thigh, grin widening when he felt the brunette's legs tighten against his shoulders when his hands would move, along with drawn out moans and whines that spilled past Makoto's lips and into his skin. A teasing, wettened tongue pressed itself to Makoto's balls, slowly bringing his head closer to close his mouth around the organ and bucked his hips when Makoto's moan vibrated against his cock.

" _O-oh_..." Toes curled against the blanket with each suck, now accompanied by slow but forceful enough strokes of Seijuurou's hand and a thumb pressed against the sensitive head. " _Sei_..."

Opening his mouth, Seijuurou pressed his nose against Makoto's ass, humming and letting out a pleased exhale. Coating his tongue in more saliva he opened again, pressing it flat to the brunette's asshole and eyes fluttering shut as Makoto's obscene moaning increased in volume. Seijuuou moved his tongue against the rim of muscle in tandem with Makoto's tongue and mouth around his own cock, hands roaming over the brunette's hips, thighs, and ass, squeezing occasionally and then back to grip Makoto's erection once again to pump and fondle.

"God, Mako..." Seijuurou breathed, the palm of his hand coming down across Makoto's ass and the Iwatobi captain let out a strained, muffled moan. The redhead shifted, getting himself on his elbows and nipped at Makoto's skin, resting his cheek against where his teeth that just been. "Here, move-"

Makoto had made a small noise in slight confusion but allowed large hands to move his body, the string of saliva from his lips and Seijuurou's cock breaking once Seijuurou had shifted behind him, slowly being arranged into a more comfortable position on his hands and knees and green eyes went wide when he felt that wet tip press up against his own saliva-slicked hole.

"Wanna fuck you so bad, Mako..." Seijuurou leaned over Makoto, arm wrapping around his chest to keep the brunette close and placed several kisses against the side of Makoto's head and cheek. "Please?"

He inhaled, trembling, feeling for Seijuurou's hand that was holding him up and squeezed.

_"P-Please, Sei..."_


	15. Sweet and Passionate

The sounds of kisses and small giggles filled the room, accompanied by the rustling of sheets. It had been a long week for the two, getting through the school days full of presentations and tough practices getting ready for the next competition that was just around the corner, but both Makoto and Seijuurou had gotten through it, smiling, and were happy that the weekend would bring on their time to relax for at least a little while. They had settled on a movie to watch at Makoto's, one that both teenagers had been putting off watching for weeks and now that they finally had the time to watch it, together, fifteen minutes in Seijuurou's fingers began to rub at the nape of Makoto's neck, massage-like.

And then they slid down to touch his shoulders, still able to make small talk about what they were watching.

"So that's the protagonist, hmm?"

"Mmm, think so."

And then his hand went down Makoto's back...

...Until it had settled on his hip, rubbing slightly where the fabric of the gray shirt ended and Makoto's skin began. Makoto couldn't help the smile that spread across his lips, leaning further against the redhead as his hand slipped under his shirt, Seijuurou's open palm now rubbing Makoto's hip.

"You like this movie, babe?" Seijuurou asked, mouth next to Makoto's ear and he could have sworn that if the film had been any louder, he would have missed hearing the slight inhale from the feeling of his breath against sensitive skin. "I thought that it'd be a bit more interesting..."

"Ah, it's okay...could be better and all..." Makoto hummed in response and once Seijuurou felt Makoto's hand slide on top of his, the one that was on his boyfriend's hip, he knew that the movie was indeed a bust and he wasn't the only one with something else on his mind, something more...desirable.

Ten minutes later, clothes were slowly discarded, lips attached and Seijuurou had Makoto pressed to the bed, the movie still playing in the background and both paying no attention to it by now. Makoto's tube of lubricant lay to his left, cap open, as Seijuurou's slicked fingers rubbed at the brunette's inner walls, capturing every moan and whine with his own mouth. The movements of his fingers were slow, his wrist turning to get slightly deeper and his swollen lips leaving the brunette's to press wet kisses down his jawline, to his neck where he would start dusting lightly tanned skin with lovebites. By the time a teasing third finger brushed against the stretched rim of muscle Makoto gasped, long muscular legs shifting to wrap around Seijuurou's waist, and the finger made its way to join the other two inside of him, Seijuurou had to put a hand on Makoto's abdomen to keep the brunette steady. After several more thrusts from his fingers, Seijuurou sat up, removing his fingers from Makoto's ass and smiled down at the flushed brunette, wiping his wet fingers on the spare towel to the side to reach for the condom to tear it open.

"Not fair..." Makoto breathed out, the heels of his feet slick against the small of Seijuurou's back due to the sweat, making small circles as he watched the foil go between white teeth.

"Mmm?" Long fingers took out the slick latex, pumping his own erection with his spare hand before rolling the condom onto himself, noticing two hands reaching up to his chest and fingers rubbing at his nipples. Golden eyes flicked back to Makoto to see the brunette smiling as he rolled the nubs between his fingers and groaned when he saw a wet tongue slide out to lick his lips. "Yes, Makoto? What's not fair?"

"That every time I look at you it drives me c-crazy..." Makoto inhaled as a wet tip rubbed against his stretched hole. "And you're so unbearably...sexy and I'm...not..."

Seijuurou's tongue clicked against his teeth as he leaned forward, his length slowly pushing into Makoto to give him time to adjust, kissing his forehead. "Makoto Tachibana, you are so goddamn sexy I can't stand it." Seijuurou smiled at the sight of Makoto's cheeks getting darker, noses brushing against one another as he continued to push forward until he was all the way inside of Makoto, his own breath unsteady.

Strong arms circled around his neck and Makoto pulled Seijuurou closer, lips crashing together for rushed kisses but slowed slightly when Seijuurou continued his whispers of praise towards his boyfriend while Makoto's hands smoothed across his shoulders.

"You're cute." Kiss. "And handsome." Another kiss. "And  _god_ , you're too sexy for me to handle..." Makoto's lower lip fell out of Seijuurou's mouth as the oldest started to rock his hips, pushing himself in and out of the brunette. "There isn't a single day where I don't think of you..."

A hand found its way to the nape of Seijuurou's neck, tangling in the short red hair as Seijuurou's hips continued to rock, gently, gasps of pleasure muffled by wet kisses and sweat-slick skin, and Makoto's toes curled between the messy sheets of his bed and fingers tight against Seijuurou's back.

"I love you..." Makoto's face was pressed against Seijuurou's shoulder, eyes fluttering shut and mouth still open as a particular slow thrust nudged his prostate. "I-I love you, Sei..."

"I love you more."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow it still proves I have no idea how to end chapters decently


	16. In Public

"Do you want me to sit in there with you?" Seijuurou ran his hand through Makoto's hair, ruffling it slightly before pulling away. "Hold your hand, all that stuff?"

Makoto shifted nervously in his seat, the sweat on his back sticking to the plastic, and frowned. "You don't have to-"

"But you want me to."

The brunette sighed. "Y-Yeah."

"It'll be fine, Mako. I've been doing this for awhile and even though it kinda... _does_ hurt the first time-" Seijuurou felt Makoto tense and started rubbing the back of his neck, trying to get his boyfriend relaxed. "It gets a bit easier each time. And I've had the same person do me for a few months now and I  _know_  that she wouldn't hurt you on purpose. She knows what she's doing!"

"But this is my first time! And it's not like I need...anything waxed..." Makoto's face burned with embarrassment.

"I know, I know, and you're perfect the way you are. But that's not what you said last week when I mentioned I needed to make an appointment and go in, and you said you were interested." Seijuurou smiled. "Mister ' _I want to get a chest wax'_."

Groaning, Makoto ran his hands over his face. "I just have a feeling it's  _really_ going to hurt."

"All you need to do is relax, babe. And then my stuff won't take too long and we can do whatever you want for the rest of the day, promise."

The room door clicked open and Seijuurou waved at his stylist, along with Makoto's shy wave. She smiled at the couple, going to the counter to get the things she needed ready.

"So, mister Mikoshiba. Is this the lovely boy you mentioned to me?"

Seijuurou nodded, smile wide. "Yep, this is Makoto."

"Ah, so I finally get to meet the infamous green-eyed boyfriend who really likes cats and chocolate." She turned to face the two, sitting down in front of them and hands together. "I'm Mrs. Takayumi. And before you ask Makoto, no this won't hurt a bit."

* * *

 

The only thing Seijuurou expected out of this was to be comforting to the brunette as he had hairs removed from his chest via hot wax and ripped off.

And to not be hiding a growing erection between his legs, using Makoto's sweatshirt as a cover and trying to ignore the groans, moans, and hisses coming from Makoto at his side that were too...sexual for his own good. Even with Makoto gripping his hand, squeezing before and after the strip came off, it only added to his desire to wanting to get his waxing done as soon as possible so he could drag Makoto off to do unspeakable things to.

But before that, his boner had to be...taken care of.

"I-Is he almost done?" Seijuurou asked and wanted to sigh in relief when Mrs. Takayumi nodded. "Alright, so...I'm just...going to go to the bathroom real fast..." He quickly brought Makoto's hand up to kiss the top of it before carefully (and discreetly) getting up to leave the room and down the hall to the bathroom.

Thankfully no one else was in as he entered, making Seijuurou able to unfasten his belt with one hand and open a stall with the other, groaning as he palmed his hardness through his underwear and feeling the obvious wet spot seeping into the soft fabric. Seijuurou rested his head against the wall, biting his lip as his fingers worked at the head of his cock and thought about the sounds that Makoto could make that made his cheeks heat up and toes curl.

"Makoto..." He groaned, fingers slipping past the elastic waistband, tugging his underwear down past his hips and to his mid-thighs. He had to hurry, knowing that he had to be back in that room in ten, fifteen minutes tops, ready to get waxed and  _without_  a boner.

Moments after curling his hand around himself and quickly trying to get himself off, he froze when he heard someone enter the bathroom and Seijuurou fumbled to shut the stall door with his leg, trying to keep his breathing quiet and body still as he waited for the person to leave so he could continue.

_"Sei? You in here?"_

Seijuurou sighed in relief and lowered his leg to let the door creak open again, Makoto peeking his head inside and cheeks heating up almost instantly when he saw Seijuurou with his pants and underwear down and erection in his hand.

"I, uh. Had a feeling you'd be...um." Makoto stepped closer to Seijuurou, green eyes looking between Seijuurou's face and his...problem. He took a deep breath, looking out of the stall again before facing Seijuurou again, getting even closer before slowly crouching to rest on his knees. "Hands, please." Makoto asked, fingers touching Seijuurou's, and the redhead listened and let go of his length, both of his hands moving so his fingers could comb through Makoto's hair. "Thank you."

"No, thank  _you_." Seijuurou breathed out as a tongue swiped at the head of his cock, knees already feeling weak. "Even though you're the reason we're here and you're giving me head in a bathroom."

Makoto smiled. "Technically your fault, but."

Fingers tightened in soft brown hair and Seijuurou gasped as Makoto's wet, warm mouth went around his cock. " _Fuck_ , Mako..." The oldest bit his lip, the tips of his fingers rubbing against Makoto's scalp in soothing circles in between light tugs as Makoto's flattened tongue pressed against the underside of his length and then couldn't help but let out an audible loud groan when Makoto sucked at his sensitive head. "F-Fuck!"

The brunette only hummed, making Seijuurou tighten his grip and roll his hips so that he slipped further into Makoto's mouth. With every little moan and slurp, Makoto's hands at his thighs and quickening his pace, licking and sucking in all of the right places that he knew drove Seijuurou crazy (especially with the redhead having to keep himself quiet).

"A-Ah, hey..." Seijuurou breathed out, chest heaving. "I-I'm gonna...come soon, Mako-" He pulled Makoto closer, thighs trembling as the tip of Makoto's tongue teased at his slit and bringing Seijuurou more to his orgasm. Makoto had moved a hand to grip at the base of Seijuurou's cock, bobbing faster and moving his mouth off of the organ, going between moving his lips and tongue across the sides of his boyfriends erection and then slipping it back into his mouth. "God if we weren't in a bathroom I'd-" He swallowed the pool of saliva in his mouth and licked his lips. "-I'd have you pinned down and deep inside you right now..."

Makoto couldn't help but moan around Seijuurou at those words and the tone,  _that_ low tone that Seijuurou used for intimate moments that always made Makoto's heart pound quickly against his chest. "Sei..."

"I'd be touching you everywhere, kissing you, while my dick is making you feel so good..." His hand moved Makoto's bangs out of his eyes, looking down at bright green and Makoto's lips stretched around his erection. "And you'd be making those noises that I can't get enough of, moaning and crying out and saying my name-" Seijuurou inhaled sharply when Makoto took Seijuurou in deeper and feeling the pressure knotting in his abdomen and chest tightening. "M-Mako-" He held Makoto's head in place as he felt himself let go, feeling Makoto's tongue lap up his come and swallowing eagerly. "Oh, Mako..."

Once Seijuurou's grip loosened Makoto pulled himself back, wiping his mouth with his arm and breathing out. Seijuurou fumbled with adjusting himself and cleaning himself with a wad of toilet paper, tossing the soiled piece in the toilet and quickly pulling his underwear and pants back up and reaching a hand down to help Makoto to his feet.

"Thank you." Seijuurou smiled at the brunette, pecking his lips. "I promise, I'll make it up to you. I  _swear._ "

Makoto laced his fingers with Seijuurou's, leading the redhead out of the cramped stall and to the sinks to wash his hands. "Then while you're getting your hair ripped from your body I'll think of something worthwhile."

"Worthwhile, you say?" Seijuurou beamed, nudging Makoto with his shoulder as his hands went under the cold water, and Makoto nodded.

"Oh,  _definitely_."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> because yay for forever headcanons that Seijuurou waxes and Makoto's thought is cuddling on the couch (possibly naked) with ice cream~ uwu


	17. On the Floor

Makoto's hands gripped at Seijuurou's shoulders as the redhead thrust into him, his head rolling to the side and gasped when he felt teeth nip at his skin. He hissed when Seijuurou bit slightly too hard, but gentle and comforting kisses were being placed as an apology followed by quiet murmurs. The redhead's lips went upwards, brushing against a trembling jawline up to Makoto's ear, and Makoto could feel Seijuurou's smile and inhaled when he heard a low growl that made pleased chills run up his spine.

"Mako..." Seijuurou's thumbs pressed against Makoto's hipbones, mouth mere centimeters away from Makoto's ear. "You're so tight for me, Mako..." The oldest stopped moving for a moment to adjust his position on the bed; Seijuurou pulled away from Makoto, sitting up and resting on his legs and rolled his hips once to tease the brunette, before gripping Makoto's thighs to drag the swimmer close. He removed a hand away from Makoto's thigh to roam over his abdomen, rubbing over his boyfriends erection once before moving up to his chest and took a pink nub in between his thumb and middle finger. "Cute."

Makoto whined in response, mouth falling open and back arched at the sudden sensation that soon disappeared with Seijuurou's hand moving back to grip his thigh. He licked his lips and rocked back against Seijuurou, feeling the redhead deeper inside and twisting his fingers in his sheets.

"Better grip tight, babe-" Seijuurou grunted, pulling back before thrusting right back in making Makoto cry out and balled his hands into fists with the sheets. "There we go..."

Seijuurou had kept a decent pace and with Makoto pushing back against him, keeping his eyes on the rise and fall of Makoto's chest, the arch of his back and how the youngest had moved a shaking hand to push the sweat damp bangs out of his eyes. And with another nudge to Makoto's swollen gland Makoto had spasmed, hands moving to cover his face and muffling his loud moan and legs extending...

...Which Makoto happened to press his feet right against Seijuurou, still pushing back up until feeling the redhead slip out of him and a loud thump that had followed.

"S-Sei?" Still trembling slightly, Makoto sat up, seeing Seijuurou on the floor flat on his back and eyes wide, stunned at what had happened. "Seijuurou, I'm  _so_  sorry-" Makoto slid off the bed, crawling towards Seijuurou and hovered over his boyfriend, pressing their foreheads together and placing several kisses across Seijuurou's face and sighed in relief when he felt large hands touch his hips and a low sigh was heard. "So you're okay?"

The redhead smiled, leaning up slightly to kiss Makoto and rocked his hips against Makoto's, hand moving to grip at the base of his cock to position himself at Makoto's stretched hole. "Yeah, I'm...okay."

"Ah..." Makoto pushed Seijuurou's hair back and kissed the redhead several more times before burying his head in the crook of his neck, pushing himself down on Seijuurou's length slowly. "G-Good..."

Fingers gripped Makoto's ass as Seijuurou started to thrust again, keeping Makoto still and breathing heavily against the backstroke swimmer's shoulder. Seijuurou could feel the small beads of cum dripping from Makoto's cock onto his stomach, smearing once his movement pushed Makoto ever so slightly. The small noises,whines, and pleads coming from Makoto made Seijuurou thrust faster, making him want to go as deep as he could, knowing that he would be done at any moment and so would Makoto. And with the way Makoto's insides were tightening around Seijuurou's cock, the hot breath against his neck and sounds that made his toes curl happening all at once, it was too much to handle.

"B-Babe-" Blunt nails dug into Makoto's skin, keeping himself buried inside Makoto. He felt himself release, the pressure slowly melting away into comforting bliss and his legs went flat against the floor, rocking his hips in small circles as he continued to come. "Mako..."

A hand had sneaked in between them, belonging to Makoto, and the brunette had raised his body slightly to grasp at his cock, quickly pumping himself, biting at Seijuurou's shoulder. Seijuurou's hands slid up Makoto's sweat-slick back, fingers tracing his spine up until he reached his neck.

"Makoto." Seijuurou's voice was hushed and made Makoto raise his head, half-lidded green standing out against a red flushed face and his hands cupped the warm skin, thumbs rubbing soft cheeks and pulled Makoto close for a kiss.

Makoto sighed happily against Seijuurou's lips, eagerly returning every peck as his arm continued to move and still feeling Seijuurou inside. The redhead focused on Makoto, kissing him and listening to the small whimpers that escaped whenever Makoto opened his mouth and with feeling the body above his tense up with a gasp and feeling something warm drip onto his stomach, Makoto had came. Holding onto Makoto, Seijuurou rolled them both over onto their sides. Makoto exhaled once Seijuurou had slipped out once they had moved, and Seijuurou smiled at Makoto and brushed their noses together.

"Sorry I pushed you." Makoto's cheeks became redder, avoiding golden eyes.

"It's fine, it's not like you hurt me," Seijuurou's smile became wider as his fingers tickled Makoto's side. "It just means I'm damn good at making you feel good, good enough that, well, you kicked me off the bed."

The youngest rolled his eyes and laughed, resting his head on Seijuurou's extended arm and curled up close against Seijuurou. "I guess so."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow can you tell I'm bad at smut yet because it's kinda obvious but with how Seijuurou gets kicked off I was thinking he was just...really close to the edge of the bed


	18. Morning Lazy Sex

"Mmmako," Seijuurou groaned, nuzzling his head into his pillow and feeling Makoto shift behind him. "S'eaaaarly."

A soft kiss was placed to the back of Seijuurou's neck and Makoto's hand rested on Seijuurou's side, sighing. "I know, I'm sorry..." The bed creaked when Makoto had moved again to press himself to Seijuurou and the redhead raised an eyebrow, eyes still closed at what he felt that was pressing against his ass.

"Mako."

"Yeah?" Seijuurou wanted to roll his eyes at feeling Makoto's lips spread into a smile.

"I _know_ that's your dick pressing against me."

"I can't help it, though. What about all the mornings that I've woken up to you hard?" A finger dragged along Seijuurou's hip, going up towards his ribs. "Not that I'm complaining, though..."

The oldest sighed, blindly outstretching his arm to get his hand underneath the bed to grab the small bottle of lube. Once he closed his fingers around the clear container he brought his arm back up, dropping it onto Makoto and getting comfortable again on his side with a sigh.

"Go for it, babe."

"You sure? I-I can just get up and take care of it in the bathroom if you just want to go back to sleep or-"

"S'fine."

"Sei _, really_ -"

"Makoto Tachibanaaaaa," Seijuurou nudged Makoto's leg with his own. "Don't fight me on this."

"I-It's not really fighting..."

Seijuurou moved himself back, rocking his hips and pressing his ass against Makoto's erection and hummed when he heard Makoto hold back a moan. "I know that you want to, Mako."

"...Yeah. Yeah, I do."

Seijuurou let his body relax, feeling more kisses from Makoto and the sound of the bottle being opened was almost silent with how slowly Makoto opened it. His fingers tightened against the pillow as a warm, slick hand slipped between his cheeks and a teasing digit circled at his entrance. He breathed out when Makoto pushed in his first finger, lips pressed against Seijuurou's shoulder and giving small kisses for comfort. The redhead opened his mouth to let a moan rumble out of his throat as Makoto's finger got deeper and moved inside, soon enough slowly slipping a second finger in and going knuckle-deep.

"Awake now?" Makoto's mouth was near Seijuurou's ear, nipping at the lobe and the oldest's back slightly arched.

"Mmm, good thing I want to stay in bed for most of the day." Seijuurou tilted his head back and pressed his lips to Makoto's when even another finger had joined the other two. " _After_ being pleasantly stuffed by my boyfriend."

Makoto's fingers curled with another kiss to Seijuurou's lips, capturing the low groans and focusing on Seijuurou, and only Seijuurou. Seijuurou held onto his pillow, lips still locked with Makoto's, eyes still closed and heavy with sleep like they were when Makoto began. The redhead whined when Makoto had removed his fingers but put his face back against his pillow and inhaled when he knew that soon, he would have Makoto's length pressing into him.

"Don't you go falling back asleep on me now..." Makoto laughed as he felt around for the container of lube again, and flicked Seijuurou's lower back when his boyfriend pretended to snore. "Hey!"

"Sorry, sorry..."

Seijuurou exhaled, listening to Makoto's steady breathing as the brunette prepared himself. A kiss to his shoulder and a wet, hard something being pressed against his loosened hole Seijuurou shifted himself and leaned back into Makoto. Once the head was in Makoto felt Seijuurou tense up slightly and more kisses were placed against his skin, fingers tracing down his arm and grasped Seijuurou's hand with his own.

"You...okay?" Makoto pushed himself in slowly, making sure that Seijuurou was having time to adjust. The redhead nodded and squeezed Makoto's hand. "O-Okay, it's just...been awhile since I topped, you know..."

"S'fine, babe." He smiled and Makoto nuzzled the back of his neck, lips unable to stay away from tan skin and gasped when teeth bit down lightly. "You feel  _wonderful_."

"Ah, good..." Goosebumps scattered across Seijuurou's arms when a wet tongue lapped at his neck and with an almost purr-like sound lips were sucking and nibbling on one, two, several places and his toes curled when Makoto's hips rocked slightly, pushing himself in a bit further inside. Makoto's hand went down to curl around Seijuurou's hardened cock and the tips of his fingers traced over the slightly protruding veins while his thumb rubbed at the head. "I love you."

"I love you, too." Seijuurou bit his lip when Makoto had taken his thumb and forefinger to massage at his shaft, holding his breath before letting it out. "Mmm, and I love this too...no rush, just...comforting, in a way. It's nice..."

Makoto lifted his head to peer over Seijuurou to find the lighted numbers on his clock, seeing that it was only half past seven, and went back down and pressed his face against the back of Seijuurou's neck and eyes falling shut. "All I want is to be in you all morning, if that's okay..."

"That's like something I would say." Seijuurou laughed. His hips pushed back against Makoto and Seijuurou's toes curled into the sheets., slightly biting the pillow. "But it's fine with me."

"Hey, can you...roll over, flat on your stomach? Please?"

With a grunt and taking a few seconds to make sure he was ready Seijuurou slowly adjusted himself to position himself on his stomach, legs widening and Makoto followed, keeping himself inside Seijuurou and resting his body on top of the older swimmer, arms linking together and Makoto rested his head on Seijuurou's shoulder.

"This okay?" Makoto grunted, slowly rotating his hips and sliding deeper into Seijuurou who nodded and breathed out into the pillow.

Both Seijuurou and Makoto were silent aside from the sound of breathing and the slight moans and gasps of pleasure whenever one of them had shifted; Makoto would either nudge Seijuurou's prostate and Seijuurou would clench around Makoto and his own cock was pressed into the soft mattress.

"Sei?" Makoto's voice was hushed and he tilted his head and his hand pushed aside red hair, eyes rolling and smile spreading on his face when he knew that just by how Seijuurou's face looked, he was sleeping. Eyes closed, mouth somewhat open, and with a single movement from Makoto, there was no response but only shallow breathing.

Trying to be careful and getting the discarded blanket with his foot, he raised the caught fabric to drape over his own body and nuzzled against the swimmer's broad back, not bothering to change the position or to slide himself out. Makoto's own eyes fell shut, listening to only Seijuurou's breathing and the slow, steady beating of the redhead's heart that was lulling him to sleep as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seijuurou "Sorry I Fell Asleep While Your Dick Was In Me But I still Love You" Mikoshiba  
> (good thing Makoto is forgiving and since he fell asleep too, ahah but I think this is one of my least favorite ones that I've done augh...)


	19. Outdoors

Makoto smiled against Seijuurou's lips as he continued to kiss the redhead, arms rested on strong shoulders and his hands loosely intertwined in soft, short hair. His back was pressed flat against the Iwatobi club room wall, black slacks and underwear pooled around his ankles and shoes forgotten with a large hand in between his legs, slick fingers pressing inside of him and the early evening air cold against heated and slightly sweat-coated skin. The brunette's balls rested comfortably in Seijuurou's palm as the older swimmer worked his fingers and with every movement had his hand and spare fingers press against the sensitive organ cradled in his hand, making Makoto moan and nip at Seijuurou's swollen bottom lip.

" _Seijuurou..."_ Makoto breathed and swallowed the excess saliva in his mouth, toes curling against the solid pavement.

"You  _really_  want to do it out here?" Seijuurou licked his lips as he pulled away from Makoto, looking at half-lidded green eyes. Makoto nodded, head falling back with a moan as Seijuurou widened his fingers inside of him, extra lube dripping down his hand.

"W-Well we're already  _this_  far, and..." Makoto's eyes tilted downwards at the hard, warm bulge pressing against his leg. "I've been thinking about this...since this morning, so..."

" _Oh?_ Is that right, Makoto?"

The brunette nodded and bit hit lip, face burning. "Since I woke up and remembered it was a joint practice day..."

Ever since the weather had been warmed up (and with Seijuurou's bragging about how good the water felt in an outside pool whenever he stopped by to spend some time with Makoto and take a dip with the rest of the Iwatobi team), the Iwatobi pool had opened itself up to the Samezuka team whenever the temperatures would be reasonably high and a shared practice was scheduled. It still wasn't as large as the Samezuka area but they got by just fine, just like any normal day.

"Then that means I should fuck you nice and good, hmm? And you're always so... _happy_ , to see me..." Teeth grazed Makoto's neck and Seijuurou had taken out his fingers, the tips pressing against the stretched muscle gently and the tip of Makoto's hard cock was hot against his skin. "If you've been thinking about it for this long...in school, even?" Makoto's cheeks deepened in color, struggling to make eye contact with Seijuurou, and that was the answer to the redhead's question and he grinned. "Makoto Tachibana, thinking about me like that, during  _class?"_

"I-I...maybe..."

"Did you even get a boner thinking about me, around all those people, Ma~ko~to?"

Makoto silenced his boyfriend by pressing his mouth against Seijuurou's, tongue slipping between lips and lapping at the inside of his mouth until Seijuurou had pulled away with a low growl and knotted eyebrows. Seijuurou's hands quickly worked at his jeans, fingers unbuttoning and unzipping with ease as he pushed down the heavy fabric along with his underwear, sighing once his hardened length wasn't confined.

"So, where?"

Makoto's gaze shifted towards the pool and the railings that were sticking out of the water. Gold eyes followed and Seijuurou raised an eyebrow, rocking his hips against Makoto's as his lips continued to press against teeth-abused and sensitive skin and thumbs moving over his lover's hips.

"Go on." His head tilted towards the pool and Makoto carefully stepped out from his clothes around his ankles. "I'll be there in a sec."

With trembling legs Makoto walked to the pool, looking into the dark water as Seijuurou shuffled behind him. The metal handles were cold to the touch and still slightly wet from the practice that had just ended thirty minutes ago and Makoto shook slightly, feeling slick hands smooth out over his hips and a condom-covered erection rub at the small of his back and warm breath at the nape of his neck.

"Bend over, babe...just a bit-"

Doing as he was told Makoto leaned slightly, widening his footing as well. Makoto closed his eyes and let out a low groan as a hand cupped his ass, spreading apart his cheeks and his head lowered as he felt Seijuurou's cock press against his stretched and slick hole. Seijuurou had shifted so his hips could kiss Makoto's tense shoulders as he pushed himself inside, hearing the hitch in the brunette's breathing as he was filled. Hands steadied on Makoto's hips as Seijuurou pushed himself in deeper, grunting when warm and tight insides constricted around him and Makoto's soft moans hanging in the air.

Seijuurou rolled his hips, the tips of his fingers rubbing against Makoto's hipbones before trailing to feel trimmed pubic hair and then soon the base of his cock.

"You okay?" Seijuurou asked.

"Y-Yeah, I'm good..." The brunette winced, legs wobbling as he tried to steady himself against his boyfriend.

"Mako, are you sure you can even stand? We can always just...try another way, if you're uncomfortable, or we can just wait until later-"

"Sei-" Makoto twisted his head to the side, glancing back at the redhead, cheeks red and giving a smile. "I'm okay."

Leaning forward to peck Makoto's lips Seijuurou adjusted himself, hands firm on Makoto's hips as Makoto was angled slightly forward and still gripping the metal ladder. The redhead started to move, pulling Makoto to him to deepen himself inside the brunette. Once he felt himself press fully inside of Makoto, hips flat against Makoto's ass, he stopped; Seijuurou inhaled, listening to Makoto's own breathing and moved his own leg forward so his toes rubbed against Makoto's heel. Seijuurou smiled once he heard Makoto give a breathy laugh, still moving his toe as he shifted his hips and pulled back. His thrusts were slow at first, slow and pulling out far enough so that the head of his cock was still inside Makoto, but just barely, before pushing back completely inside and with every push made Makoto tremble and a moan slipping past his lips.

Soon, after several of the slow pushes, Seijuurou began to move himself faster, a hand still on Makoto's hip while the other went back to his front, knowing that the brunette most likely couldn't keep his balance if he were to use his own hand to touch himself. Seijuurou felt Makoto lean into his touch when long fingers wrapped around his cock, thumb and forefinger squeezing the already-oozing head and coating his fingers with the pearlescent substance to slick the rest of Makoto's shaft.

"S-Seijuurou..." Makoto's head hung low, shoulders heaving as Seijuurou thrusted into him and began to stroke him quickly. His eyes were shut and mouth open and the only thing that was ringing in his hears was his own breathing and moaning along with Seijuurou's, and the slap of skin against his own. Every nudge to his prostate made his knees weak and his grip on the metal almost falter but instead had to tighten. "Sei-!"

"Mako-" Seijuurou bit his lip and let go of Makoto's hip to wrap around his chest to pull him upright, his back pressed against his chest as Makoto's cum spilled into his hand bit by bit, Makoto's head rolling back to rest on Seijuurou's shoulder and the redhead pressed his lips against the exposed skin, whispering the youngest's name as his hand stayed and hips continued to rock.

When Seijuurou went still and nipped at his throat with an inhale, Makoto knew that Seijuurou was coming, hot breath against slick skin and Makoto sighed happily, raising a shaking hand to rest on Seijuurou's arm that was still across his chest.

"Love you." Makoto whispered, turning his head slightly more when Seijuurou brought his face closer so that their lips could meet in a series of several soft, post-orgasm pecks.

"...D'you think Nanase would get mad if we jumped in the pool to clean off?" Seijuurou mumbled against Makoto's lips.

"Is that even a question? I think everyone would be mad." Makoto gave a small laugh. "C'mon, we can just use the showers real quick before we get to my house."

"Aye aye, captain Tachibana."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so uh it's almost been a month and I really have no excuse for this other than lack of inspiration and whatever....oops


	20. Your Own Kink

"Go ahead and pick, okay? I'll be back in a sec."

"O-okay..."

Makoto's cheeks were burning, looking at the several thumbnails that were on Seijuurou's computer screen. He blamed Rin for bringing the subject up when he said that Nitori had porn in their dorm-room when they shared a room and found it, much to his sudden surprise when he was only trying to help his kohai with his clutter problem. Rin told Seijuurou one day, months after it had happened and of course Seijuurou told Makoto, laughing about it and how he never imagined that  _Nitori_ out of all people would ever have something like that and especially having it out in the open like that, but with thinking it over and being a teenager after all, that he was only surprised that Rin didn't see it sooner.

...Which also made Seijuurou ask if Makoto had any kind of porn around, or even  _watched_  any, and admitted to having his own stash when Makoto started stammering in embarrassment, and softly muttered a quiet yes but only on the accounts of that he's only watched and doesn't own anything.

"You know, twins and all. They find things pretty easily." Makoto said, tips of his ears red. "I wouldn't dare have anything like that in my room, you know?"

Later that night, when Makoto had gotten home after his day with Seijuurou, the question about porn still floating around in his mind, and made his way up the stairs to his room he had gotten a text from Seijuurou thinking that it was just him asking if he had gotten home yet. An eyebrow raised at the image attached to the message, a simple USB drive, but eyes widened when he had read the actual words.

_You, me, and porn sometime?_

Makoto had remembered that his father told him that they would be all going out for a few hours on Saturday, Makoto turning down the offer because he had some homework to get done and that maybe he would spend time with Seijuurou. Of course, homework would come first, and maybe the couple sometime later underneath Makoto's sheets.

'Spending time' being watching porn for the first time with your boyfriend and something his father didn't need to know about, and sooner than he expected. Sure he and Seijuurou had done other things on that side of the 'together' spectrum, sex at the top of that list, but Makoto's shyness was already starting to get the best of him and the weekend was only days away.

_Yeah...how about Saturday?_

He leaned forward to look more closely at the images, looking at the men in each thumbnail, finger moving the cursor across each individual file and felt Seijuurou settle next to him on his bed.

"Find anything yet?"

"Ah..." Makoto bit his lip and Seijuurou's hand rested on the nape of his neck, squeezing comfortingly. "You...really have a lot, here..."

"Maybe I should have organized it beforehand. Y'know, stuff that I like the most, to content, whatever...that might have made things easier." Makoto stopped on one of the videos, it seeming decent enough at first glance, and Seijuurou hummed in approval. "Yeah, that's one of the ones I like."

"It's nothing...weird, is it?"

"Babe, please." The oldest laughed and kissed Makoto's cheek. "If I had anything 'weird' I would have said something. That one's actually...really nice? You might like it."

Makoto tapped the video to start it, making the player fullscreen, turned the volume up, and settled the computer at the foot of the bed. Seijuurou took his hand away from Makoto's neck to rest on his thigh, watching along with Makoto as the beginning scenes played out. The brunette exhaled in an attempt to calm his heart pounding against his chest as his eyes followed the movements of the man on Seijuurou's computer.

The young man was finishing up putting things away in the kitchen, used utensils going into the sink and wiping wet hands on his apron. He had looked at the clock and smiled, taking the fabric off and rushing out of the frame. Makoto raised a curious eyebrow when the next shot was the same man in a different room, most likely the bedroom, stripping out of his clothes and holding up a thin lingerie top and a matching pair of boxers rested on the bed. He got changed, cheeks as red as Makoto's as he did so, and out of the corner of his eye Makoto could see Seijuurou slightly biting his lip as he watched as well.

He had gotten re-dressed, making sure that everything looked right in the mirror off to the side. The camera showed another man coming into the room, loosening his tie with one hand and smiled at the man in lingerie.

_"This is a surprise." He said, making the other turn around and his entire face reddened._

_"Y-You weren't supposed to be home for another ten minutes, Y-Yami..."_

_"Everything was running ahead of schedule. And besides, were you just putting this little...treat on just for fun, Hiro?"_

Makoto felt Seijuurou shift next to him, getting more comfortable on the bed. He breathed out through his nose, not looking away as the couple on screen exchanged more playful and flustered words and the sounds of soft kissing and hands over clothes echoed out of the speakers. Makoto had to admit though, so far so good, nothing too out of the ordinary and it somewhat made him...curious to what content the other videos had. And it also made Makoto think that since that they were Seijuurou's after all, which ones got the redhead worked up the most. Maybe Seijuurou wanted to try some of the things that he's seen from those videos? Maybe they already have and he just had no idea?

A low, all-too familiar groan from his side and definitely not from his computer got his attention and Makoto turned his head to glance at Seijuurou, who still had his eyes on the screen and...

...had sometime unbuttoned his jeans, to accommodate his hand in them.

His next breath caught in his throat as he tried to look back at 'Hiro' and 'Yami' on screen, Yami on top and placing kisses on exposed skin and hands roaming, Makoto's own arousal starting to build with Seijuurou already hard and the sounds continuing from the speakers mixed with his own and Seijuurou's breathing. Makoto didn't dare moving his hand yet, still embarrassed about even  _watching_  something like this with his boyfriend, fingers only lingering near his zipper and lip between his teeth.

"Mako?"

Seijuurou's voice made Makoto's lip fall back out and he turned his head to look wide-eyed at the redhead, heart thumping against his chest.

"Y-Yeah?"

He smiled at Makoto, eyes going down to glance at Makoto's crotch and gave a small laugh. Seijuurou leaned slightly, mouth mere centimeters from Makoto's lips, and he pecked the brunette's red cheek. "You...want some help?"

"I-I..."

"You don't have to be embarrassed, Makoto."

Seijuurou's lips went from Makoto's cheek to his lips, eyes closing and easing into the kiss. He exhaled in relief as Seijuurou continued to move his mouth against his, the video still resuming and soft sounds that escalated to loud moans and whines. By the time Seijuurou's tongue was sliding against his bottom lip, Makoto felt a large hand smooth out on his thigh and creep towards his zipper and he gasped when strong fingers pressed against his covered, bulging erection.

" _Relax_ , Makoto." Seijuurou muttered against wet lips as his hand still worked at Makoto's jeans, undoing the button with ease and slowly dragged the zipper down.

The youngest was still as Seijuurou's hand pushed down the fabric slightly past his hips, fingers playing with the hem of his boxers and then to the slit in his boxers, shuddering as Seijuurou gripped his cock. Makoto's back slumped slightly against his bedframe as Seijuurou's hand moved and squeezed, lips parted and accepting every touch and kiss from the redhead.

_"H-Harder, Yami! Fuck me harder-!"_

"...D'you want to turn it off?" Seijuurou asked, glancing towards the computer to see Hiro with his ass in the air, Yami thrusting into him and gripping his thighs.

Makoto shook his head. "I-It's fine..."

"Good, because I don't want to stop touching you right now."

Makoto moved one of his hands up to bring Seijuurou's head to his, bringing their lips together again. The brunette spread his legs and Seijuurou did the same, still keeping movements almost in tandem with each other.

"Ah, Sei...?" Makoto smiled against Seijuurou's lips, staring into dilated eyes as he went to touch Seijuurou's own erection and free it from the confining materials. "But I want to touch you, too..."

"Mmm,  _good_." Light kisses were being placed along Makoto's jaw. "You know...I think you'd look pretty good in some lingerie..."

"S-Sei..."

"I...sometimes think about it-" Seijuurou pulled away, lips pursed and looking as if his words would upset, or even offend Makoto. "...S-Sorry..."

"...I wouldn't mind, if you liked it." Makoto reassured Seijuurou, thumb rubbing against the side of his head at his hairline. "M-Maybe...a nice blue color? If anything were to fit..."

"God I love you, Mako." The oldest sighed out of relief and happiness. "First you agree to porn, and now sexy, sexy lingerie? You spoil me..."

In a brief moment Makoto removed his hands from Seijuurou (taking Seijuurou's hands from him as well), to straddle the redhead and draping his arms across broad shoulders, rolling his hips and a soft moan escaped Seijuurou's and his own lips as their bare cocks were pushed together. Makoto's smile grew wider as Seijuurou's hands went to his hips, foreheads touching, the moans coming from his computer softly dying down as the couple had finally reached the end of their limits respectively, soon cutting off completely.

"...Want to watch another?" Makoto asked.

"Babe, I'd rather watch you instead."

* * *

 

_~~ BONUS ~~_

"Alright, let's finally pick one..." Seijuurou put the USB into Makoto's computer, opening the folder where the video files were.

Makoto rested his head against Seijuurou's shoulder as the redhead skimmed through a few of the videos, looking at each thumbnail and he stopped. The redhead grunted and squinted at the screen, mumbling something under his breath.

"Something wrong?"

"It's just...weird, I guess? I looked at these a few days ago and now they look all...different."

"Well click one and see for yourself?"

Seijuurou sighed and did as Makoto said; he opened one of the videos at random, and the two swimmers waited for the black screen to reveal what exactly was on the USB.

And when it did, there was a very large pair of breasts being the only thing on screen, and both Makoto and Seijuurou screamed.

"THIS ISN'T MINE!" Seijuurou shouted, cheeks pink and quickly reaching for Makoto's computer again to try to close the video with Makoto covering his face behind him. "I-I  _swear_ -!"

"I believe you, just-!" The youngest's face was now pressed to Seijuurou's back. "I wasn't expecting THAT!"

The redhead groaned and shut Makoto's computer closed once the video had been turned off and USB removed to look at it. "I think I grabbed Momo's by mistake or something..."

"...Wait." Makoto sat up straight and looked at Seijuurou. "Did. You tell Momo to do the same thing with his own stuff...?"

Golden eyes blinked. "Yeah? I mean, he has a spare one for school so things don't get messed up and it's easier to hide..."

Makoto only groaned, falling back onto his bed.

"Then how'd you even get them mixed up?"

"...You know, that's a pretty good question. Maybe I shouldn't have gotten a bulk case of them and they all look pretty much the same, and he asked if I could get his school one so I could look over one of his assignments. Guess I grabbed the wrong one?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the ending is probably my favorite out of anything (because plausible, much?) and I had to give the two in the video names, I just couldn't go on putting them in with 'the man' and names like that, ahah.
> 
> BUT I have some very happy seimako news! The other day I had come to the realization that, there isn't a seimako week! And within and hour I made a decision and officially, made a seimako week! Everything you need to know if you want to participate, prompts included, is all at seimako-week.tumblr.com, and I'd love to see you lovelies participate if you can!


End file.
